Vampire Dramas
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Tina is a vampire, she goes to the one she trusts,Kurt! But can she trust him any longer? Full summery inside with warnings. Don't like Don't read! This is my First fic! Fingers crossed!
1. Chapter 1 The secret!

Vampire Dramas

Summery: Tina is a vampire, So she goes to the one she trusts... Kurt. But, can she trust him any longer? Meanwhile, Kurt and Dave fall in love(stupid Mr. Schue and his dumb hat of fate), Then Dave suddenly gets Abusive. Kurt kept on turning his friends into vampires (LOL, vampire family). He also gets into his first fist fight! But... with who? Let's just say things get out of hand and theirs a lot of Drama. Please R&R. Don't like; Don't read.

Rating: Pg 13.

Warnings: Violence; Boy/Boy Kissing; Possible non-con(In later chapters); Lots of cursing; A little bit of Kurtofsky Abuse.

Pairings/Couples: Kina(Kurt and Tina) Friendship; Kurtofsky(Kurt and Karofsky) Relationship; Artina(Artie and Tina) Relationship; Kurcedes(Kurt and Mercedes) Friendship; Maybe even a Klaine Relationship(Kurt and Blaine, Later on in chapters).

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did a whole bunch of things would change.

Kurt was walking down the hallway when all of the a hand gripped on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and saw Tina.

"Tina, Whats wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I have to talk to you in private." She said pulling him into the nearest girls restroom.

"Um, okay. But may I ask why?" Kurt asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Tina asked.

"Yes I can. It just depends." Kurt said.

"Depends on what?" Tina asked.

"On what the secret is." Kurt said.

"Oh..." Tina said slowly.

"Alright just tell me what the secret is. Be for I get bored and walk off." Kurt said.

"I'm a... Vampire! And I'm dying for blood." Tina explained in a desperate tone.

"Wait, One minute! Are you wanting to turn me into a vampire? Cause I thought you were joking during the week we did Gaga." Kurt asked.

"Uh, yeah I really wasn't joking about that. But I made them think that I was joking. So, I could keep my secret. And yes I am asking you if I can turn you into a Vampire." Tina asked and explained.

"Um, okay. But it can't be here." Kurt explained.

"Okay, then we'll meet at the woods by McKinley park. At 9 O' Clock. That way it's dark." Tina said.

"Okay." Kurt said. (Why am I not scared by this?) Kurt thought.

"Oh and you gotta promise me, you won't tell anyone about this. Promise?" Tina asked.

"Cross my heart hoped, hope to die." Kurt said making an invisible X on his heart, then put his hand up.

"Good. Now, lets get to glee club before were late." Tina said pulling them out of the bathroom and walking down the hall.

_**WOW! Awesome right?**_

_**I Don't know how long it will take me to write part 2 but it will probably be up before the end of the week. YAY! Please remember to review(only if you want too)!**_

_**Sneak Peek for Part two: Kurt gets turned into a vampire!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The late night bite

_**Hey Guys... Here's Chapter 2! I don't know if biting is Violence but for now lets just say its not.**_

Chapter 2 'The late nite bite'

Tina and Kurt finally made it through the woods, with out getting lost or getting stabbed by a stick.

"Are you ready?"Tina asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Cover your mouth cause, this is gonna hurt!" She said grabbing his shoulders, about to bite his neck until he stopped her and said,

"WAIT!" Kurt yelled nervously.

"What?" Tina asked.

"So, if I'm a Vampire... Am I already dead?" He asked.

"Yes, can I bite you now?" Tina asked.

"You may proceed." Kurt said covering his mouth.

Tina grabbed his shoulders and bit him. Tina stopped So Kurt could form into a vampire.

Kurt grabbed the part of his neck on where he had been bitten. He fell to the ground. Pain and Agony was all he could feel. When the pain stopped Tina pulled Kurt up from the ground and told him,

"Okay, so now that your a vampire you cannot tell anyone about this or the fact that you a vampire, understand?" She asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Okay now, lets get you home before your parents start to worry." Tina said pulling Kurt out of the woods.

"Um... Okay." Kurt said slowly following her.

_**I know, Another short one. But this is just the Beginning of chapter 2. There will be a part 2 to this. Please read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

_**Hey guys, I'm Back. Part 2 is up! Kurt is pretty much Going to be asking questions in this one and Tina... well, she's just going to have to answer them. This one might be a bit short, which is why I am putting the Part 3 up right after this. So yeah just remember read and review!**_

_Part 2 of Chapter 2..._

_On the drive to Kurt's house,Kurt asked a whole bunch of questions about being a vampire._

"_So... what kind of powers do you get when your a vampire?" Kurt asked._

"_Flying, Good sense of smell,The ability to hear from miles away,quick speed, and seeing in the dark. That power is totally awesome! That's pretty much it. Well, that's only if there are some powers that I didn't hear about. But yeah that's pretty much it." Tina explained to Kurt._

"_Where do your clothes go when you turn into a bat?" Kurt asked another question._

"_you know, you really don't think about that when your having to much flying!"Tina said._

"_When do I get my Vang's?" Kurt asked._

"_In a few weeks. Your kind of like a new born baby except your dead and your a vampire. By the way if you don't want to drink blood I can make a kind of Drink to where it taste like blood but its not. But it sort of like a vampire diet drink thingy. It's really good."Tina said._

"_Sure. Okay, sounds good." Kurt said._

"_Oh look, were here." Tina stopped the car and pointed at Kurt's house. _

"_Okay, thanks for the ride home." Kurt said opening the car door and heading out._

"_Oh, Kurt?" Tina asked._

"_Yes, Tina?" He caught her attention._

"_Thanks! For the... Late night bite. By the way... It's 1o O' clock. You might wanna get in the house before your dad gets pissed." Tina said._

"_Your welcome, and KK. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye!" Kurt closed the car door and walked up to the house._

**Yeah, I know. It's short again. That sucks! But Part 3 is coming up right after this! Please remember to review! **

**Sneak peek for part 3: Parents worry!**


	4. Chapter 2 part 3

_**HEY GUYS! Part 3 is up! WHOO-HOO! Warning:Bad Language!**_

_**Well, here it is... Enjoy! Remember to review!**_

"Hey,Finn,Carole, I'm home!" Kurt yelled walking in.

"Kurt, where the Hell have you been?" Burt asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't call. Tina and I were studying for a history test and we sort of lost track of time." Kurt lied.

"Oh, okay. Just don't let it happen again. And if your gonna be home late, the least you can do is call!" Burt suggested.

"Okay, dad. Well, I'm going too bed now! Goodnight dad." Kurt said giving his dad a hug goodnight.

"Night kiddo." Burt said walking back to his bedroom.

"Tell Carole I said, goodnight!"Kurt told him as he walked away.

"Dude, where have you been?" Finn asked. Kurt spun around to see Finn.

"First of all, Finn, Do not... Under any circumstances call me Dude! Second of all, I was at Tina's studying for a test." Kurt lied again.

"Um, okay. I'm going back to bed now. Goodnight Kurt." Finn said walking back to bedroom.

(Whew!) Kurt thought. Then he went up to bed.

_**WOW! Part 3 done, already? Wow.**_

_**Well Um, There was a lot of lying in that one. Bad Kurt! I can't believe I made Kurt lie. And even to his own Father!(that's just not right!) well I'm really bored so I'm gonna possibly take a break on this. I cannot wait for chapter three! EEP!**_

_**Chapter 3 Sneak peek: Does Karofsky know?**_


	5. Chapter 3 Does Karofsky Know?

_**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3... Um, this Chapter is take place in 'Never Been Kissed' except Kurt gets Sexually assaulted(By, Karofsky). But yeah. Um, so here it is! This is my version.**_

_**Chapter 3,**_

_**Does Karofsky know?**_

_Kurt was putting books in his locker. Until Karofsky slammed him into one._

"_HEY!" Kurt yelled following Karofsky in the boys locker room._

"_What is your PROBLEM?" Kurt yelled._

"_Your hiding something. What you gotta Boyfriend or something?" Karofsky asked slamming his locker door shut._

"_I am not telling you any of my secret Business!"Kurt told him._

"_Hm... That's okay. Cause I already know one of your secrets."Karofsky sounded suspicious._

"_Oh really, Now?" Kurt dared him to answer._

"_Yup." Karofsky said._

"_And what are one of them?" Kurt asked._

"_Well, the fact that your a vampire is one of them." Karofsky looked into Kurt's eyes._

"_What do you want with me, Karofsky?" Kurt asked._

"_Nothing. But maybe if you turned me into a vampire. Your secret stays safe with me!" Karofsky still sounded suspicious._

"_No way."Kurt said._

"_Fine, then your secret goes out to the whole internet!" Karofsky said._

"_You wouldn't?" Kurt asked._

"_Oh, YEAH! I would." Karofsky said._

"_Fine, I'll turn you into a vampire. But, you swear to god you won't tell anybody, right?" Kurt asked._

"_Yeah, whatever!" Karofsky said. _

_Then Kurt bit him Unannounced. Karofsky didn't feel a thing. 'That's weird, don't you feel pain when you get bit by a Vampire?' Kurt asked in his head. _

"_Thanks Babe." Karofsky said then kissed Kurt hard on the lips. Then Kurt tried to push him back but Karofsky was to strong. Karofsky put his hand on Kurt's cock then started rubbing it._

"_Karofsky... please... stop..." Kurt tried to say._

"_You like it rough, don't ya?" Karofsky asked._

_Then Kurt Kicked Karofsky in the guts and ran out of the locker room and ran to to glee club._

_**Well there you go! I know tense right. But at least I warned you! Yes I know it was short but I will try to get more into the story! It took me a while on how to re-wright it. Because I actually wrote the whole story before I thought of putting it on here So... Yeah. Um... Please review and thanks for reading!**_

_**Sneak Peek: Dave(Karofsky) Joins Glee Club!**_


	6. Chapter 4 Karofsky joins glee club!

_**Hey Again guys! OMG Karofsky joins Glee club! Well Heres the chapter you've been waiting for!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. And I do not own Greyson Chance or his song waiting outside the lines!**_

_**Warning for this chapter: Language, Mentions of Boy/Boy Kissing(Sexual Harassment).**_

_**Oh and a special Thanks to **__**JasonDragon64**__** For all the nice Reviews! **_

_**Glee Club...**_

"_**Okay Guys!" Mr. Schue said.**_

"_**Hey, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.**_

"_**Yes, Finn." Mr. Schue said.**_

"_**Where's Kurt?" Finn asked?**_

"_**Right here." Kurt said walking in taking the empty seat next to his best friend Mercedes Jones.**_

"_**Hey Kurt. You Alright? You look a mess." Mr. Schue asked.**_

"_**Oh Gee, Thanks Mr. Schue. That really makes my day!" Kurt said sarcastically.**_

"_**Damn, White Boy. What's wrong with you?" Mercedes asked. **_

"_**Yeah... You look... Out of it." Finn said.**_

"_**Once again, THANKS!" Kurt said it sarcastically again. Kurt continued,**_

"_**Look, I appreciate your concerns. But my problem is between me and this one other kid." Kurt said.**_

"_**Who's that one other Kid?" A familiar voice asked at the doorway.**_

_**Everybody turned to see Karofsky standing there.**_

"_**What do you want, Karofsky?" Kurt said.**_

"_**I just thought you guys should know something." Karofsky said waling in the front of the room.**_

"_**What, Hamhock?" Santana asked.**_

"_**I'm Gay and I liked to join glee club." Karofsky came out.**_

_**Kurt Buried his head in his hands and mumbled something like, **_

_**'Tell me when It's over.'**_

_**"Um, Okay David. Show us what you got." Mr. Schue said.**_

"_**this is for Kurt." Dave said. And then nodded at brad to start playing the piano.**_

_Italiac: Dave. _**Bold: Background singers.**

"You never enjoy your life Livin' inside the box You're so afraid of taking chances How are you going to reach the top?

Rules and regulations,  
>force you to play it safe<br>Get rid of all the hesitation,  
>it's time for you to seize the day<p>

Instead of just sitting around  
>and looking down on tomorrow<br>You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
>the time is now<p>

I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<br>Waiting outside the lines  
>Waiting outside the lines<p>

Try to have no regrets  
>even if it's just tonight<br>How you gonna walk ahead  
>if you keep living behind <p>

Stuck in my same position,  
>you deserve so much more<br>There's a whole world around us,  
>just waiting to be explored <p>

Instead of just sitting around  
>and looking down on tomorrow<br>You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
>the time is now, just let it go<p>

The world will force you to smile  
>I'm here to help you notice the rainbow<br>Cause I know,  
>What's in you is out there<p>

I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<br>Waiting outside the lines  
>Waiting outside the lines<p>

I'm trying to be patient **(I'm trying to be patient)**  
>the first step is the hardest <strong>(the hardest)<strong>  
>I know you can make it,<br>go ahead and take it

You'll never enjoy your life  
>Living inside the box<br>You're so afraid of taking chances,  
>How you gonna reach the top?"<p>

_**David got a standing ovation from the whole club Minus Kurt.**_

_**There was a long silent after everybody took there seat. Then suddenly Kurt broke the silent with his attitude.**_

"_**Why did you decide to come out to us?" Kurt asked crossing his arms.**_

"_**I've been Bottled up in the closet since like, the ninth grade. I Had to let it out. Besides your not afraid of coming out. So why can't I?" Dave said.**_

_**Kurt walked up to him and confronted Him.**_

"_**Well, I don't know. The fact that you've bullied me for years for being gay and now you've decided to come out? That's insane." Kurt said.**_

"_**And exactly how did I bully you?" Dave asked.**_

"_**HM! Where to start? Oh yeah... well, you slammed me in to the lockers. That's one. You did the majority of slushying me and my friends. There's another one. Throwing me into the dumpsters every single Fucking morning," Kurt was starting to get pissed but he continued anyways. **_

"_**And the fact that you forced me to kiss you in the boys locker room." Kurt said. Everybody gasped.**_

"_**GASP!" Brittany yelled in surprise.**_

"_**What the HELL did you do to my white boy?" Mercedes asked.**_

"_**Oh my god."Tina whispered.**_

"_**Kurt grabbed his bag and left the room. And head off to the restroom.**_

"_**Um, Can I go used the restroom?" Artie asked.**_

"_**Sure, Artie. Glee Club is canceled for the rest of the day Oh and Dave?" Mr. Schue asked.**_

"_**Yes, Mr. Schue." Dave said.**_

"_**Welcome to the Glee club." Mr. Schue said with a smile.**_

_**The applause was low but after that everybody left and Artie went to go look for Kurt.**_

**Okay Guys! So that was the end of chapter for! WOW this chapter was SHOCKING, Don't ya think? O my goodness I cannot wait for Chapter 5! Remember to review(Please)!**

**Sneak Peek: Artie want's to know!**


	7. Chapter 5 Artie wants to know!

_**Hey guys! Wow, that last chapter was CRAZY Right? Well now here's Chapter 5! Let's see how this one goes.**_

_**Warnings: Violence(Again... not sure if biting is violence.);Mentions of the lost boys movie(not so sure if that should be warning); Some cursing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee but I wish I did! I do not own the lost boys movie well, I do own the DVD!**_

**Chapter 5; Artie wants to know?**

"Kurt, are you alright? Your sweating and your looking paler then usual/" Artie sounded worried.

"Artie, can you keep a secret?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure." Artie said.

"I'm a vampire!" Kurt broke Tina's Promise.(OOO, BAD KURT!)

"How?" Artie asked.

"Tina... that's how. She's a vampire too. In fact she's the one who turn me into a vampire." Kurt explained.

"OMFG... REALLY..." Artie said.

"Wait, you don't care that I'm a Vampire?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, HELL No! Yo I ain't got no problem with that. In Fact, I'm really into the vampire stuff right now... Have you seen 'The Lost Boys' Movie? That was tight YO!" Artie was talking' Gangster like.

"Oh, Well, Um. Okay then. Do you want to be a vampire?" Kurt asked.

"HELL TO THE YES!" Artie said.

"Okay we'll go to McKinley park's woods after school tomorrow to do that. And you gotta promise me that you won't tell anyone promise?" Kurt said.

"Promise." Artie repeated.

_**WOW! That was awesome. Sorry it was so short but I have school today unfortunately. **_

_**But next chapter will be longer, I think. Please review.**_

_**Sneak Peek: Kurt turns Artie into a vampire!**_


	8. Chapter 5 part 2

_**This is Part 2 not a chapter... PART 2! Kurt gets to turn Artie into a vampire...**_

_**Warnings: Still not sure if biting is violence. **_

_**Disclaimer: Like I said before; I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I wish I did though! There would be more KLAINE! **_

_**P.s. BTW... This will be a long Part 2!**_

Part 2: Kurt's turn to bite!

(Again)

It was 9 O' clock and Kurt was ready to get his Bite on!

"Alright Cover your mouth, for one reason. I know for sure that you will scream!" Kurt said to Artie. Artie did what he was told.

"I'm gonna bite you now, Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

'Yup' Artie hummed.

Artie definitely felt pain! Kurt could tell by the way Artie was screaming in his mouth.

A few minutes later Artie was fine. He just had Neon red eyes Just like how He and Dave had when they were turned into Vampires.

"Here's some things you need to know. You'll get your vangs in a few weeks. And I'll let you know some other things, some other time. But, for now, Keep this on the DL(Down Low). I'll text Tina later to let her know that you and Dave are officially Vampires. Okay, Artie?" Kurt Asked.

"Yeah, Alright. Wait... one... second. Did you just say Dave was a Vampire?" Artie asked.

"Yes, And it's 9:30. I need to call my dad so, he doesn't worry about me again." Kurt said dialing his dad's phone number.

'Ring'

'Ring'

"Hello?" Kurt's dad answered the phone.

"Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Is this Kurt?" Burt(Kurt's Dad) Asked.

"Yes , Who else calls you dad?" Kurt joked.

"Hey Kurt, Why aren't you home? It's 9:30 and it's a school night. And you also missed dinner." Burt said.

"Oh, I was at Artie's working on a project. I had dinner over there." Kurt lied.

"I'll be home in almost in hour. Okay?" Kurt said.

"Alright. Oh and I'll be in bed by the time you get home so here's in early Goodnight and Love you." Burt said.

"KK, dad. Love you too, Night." Kurt said hanging up the phone.

"Sorry, it took to long, Artie. Let's get you home." Kurt Apologized. They went out of the woods and to Kurt's car and left the park.

"Wait, If I'm a vampire... Can I walk?" Artie asked.

"Yes, But I believe you should stay in the wheel chair because, I can't let a lot of people know the You, Dave, Me and Tina That were a Vampire. In fact nobody can know that were Vampire's. Not even your parents." Kurt explained while Kurt started the car.

"Oh, okay." Artie said being okay with it.

Kurt pulled over 10 minutes later...

"Um, Kurt this isn't my house." Artie said.

"Oh, I know." Kurt said pulling his phone out.

"Then what are you doing?" Artie asked.

"I got a text so I'm answering it." Kurt said.

The text said:

'From Tina: Meet me at my house after school tomorrow... Vampire meeting! Bring Dave! And before you asked, yes I do know. We can read minds I figured that out earlier.'

"Okay." Artie said slowly.

Kurt texted Tina.

'To Tina: Alright, but what time tomorrow after school? And by the way Artie knows. So, I turned him into a Vampire. He promised he wouldn't tell. Is that okay? And I'm really SORRY I told. Can you forgive me?'

Tina texted back.

'After Glee club! Yes, it's okay I know for sure Artie won't tell. And yes I do forgive you. Now, I'm going to bed. Love you, Boo. Night!'

'Love you too! Night.' Kurt finished texted and put his phone away. Then started driving to Artie's house.

"We have a Vampire meeting at Tina's house. Between Me and You and Dave." Kurt told Artie.

"Alright." Artie said.

10 minutes later...

"Okay Artie. Were at your house. Now remember keep it on the DL. Night." Kurt told Artie as Artie got out of the car.

"Okay, Night." Artie said, Wheeling up to his house.

XXX

Kurt was lying down on his bed trying to get some sleep. But he just kept thinking,

'How am I gonna get Karo- Dave, to come to the meeting?' Kurt thought.

Sometime in the middle of the night Kurt drifted off into a deep sleep. Forgetting to turn off his Ipod.

_**Wow... My back hurts from sitting at this computer. That's how long it took me to write this Part 2.**_

_**Well, this is interesting, Artie is a Vampire! Awesome Right? Well just gonna give you a heads up, I won't have the next Chapter up until Sunday. Because I'm going to go to try lakes Camp ground to go trick or treating! I know! It's early but They have Hollowing trick or treating early because they are closing.**_

_**I GET CANDDDYYYYY! I'm so happy! I'm also happy because glee is in 11 Day's! Who isn't excited about that? well Please review! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Sneak Peek: Glee club... Duets!**_


	9. Chapter 6 Glee Club Assignment, Duets

_**Hey Guy's! I got lots of candy This weekend, WOO-HOO, AWESOME! Well Here's Chapter 6 finally! It's time for a little Duet Action! Part 1!**_

_**Warning's: No warnings for now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Look do I need to repeat it? I DO NOT OWN GLEE! Ryan Murphy owns glee that's all I know. But I do Own season 2 volume 1 DVD!**_

_**DUETS!**_

"Okay guys! Time for the hat of fate! This hat will help you pick your Partner for the 2nd Annual Duet's competition." Mr. Schue yelled coming into the room with the hat.

"Or... We can call it the Hat to see who kills who first?" Kurt said sarcasm.

Mercedes,Tina,Artie, Puck and Dave chuckled at that.

"Okay Kurt, Since you seem so enthusiastic. Why Don't you go first?" Mr. Schue said Putting the hat in front of Kurt.

"Okay..." Kurt said slowly. He pulled a piece of paper out of the hat. A name was printed on it. _**Dave.**_

"My partner is..." Kurt unfolded the little note.

"Dave...Well... This is what I get for using sarcasm." Kurt ended with a sigh and looked over to Dave who was chatting with Artie.

"Don't worry boo. You'll get through it." Mercedes said. Then Finn spoke up.

"Just a little heads up Bro. Never use sarcasm with Mr. Schue ." Finn said putting is hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Alright Mr. Schue My turn."Mercedes said putting her hand in the Hat.

Partners...

Mercedes-Santana

Artie-Puck

Sam-Quinn

Lauren-Brittany

Tina-Mike

Finn-Rachel

"Alright Guy's, Now that you all have your partner. Get together and pick a song." Mr. Schue said.

Everybody then went to there partner and Kurt walked over to Dave.

"Look I know you probably don't work with me, especially what happen in the locker room thing. But, we gotta cooperate with if we wanna win." Kurt explained.

"Um, I Don't have a problem working with you... I actually kind of like you." Dave said quietly so, nobody could here.

"Um..." Kurt tried to think of something to change the subject.

'AWWWKKKKWAAAAARRRDDDD!' Kurt thought.

"Uh, Dave after glee club I need talk to you about something." Kurt said.

"Okay, but can I choose the song for the duet?" Dave asked.

"Um, Sure..." Kurt said. "What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked.

"I think we should do Rolling in the deep by Adele." Dave suggested.

"Um, Okay. But, what made you think of song?" Kurt said.

"well, with what were going through, It explaines a lot." Dave explained

The Bell ranged.

"Alright guys I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Schue Dismissed.

Everybody left. Leaving Kurt and Dave in the hallway alone.

"Alright Dave. Here's the deal... Me, you, And Artie, Have to go to a meeting at Tina's house." Kurt told Dave.

"What kind of meeting?" Dave asked.

'GOD? Is Dave really that stupid?' Kurt thought then pulled out his phone and text message Dave.

_To Dave: VAMPIRE Meeting!_

"OOOOHHHHH!" Dave said.

"OOOHHHHH! Is right! So... you in?" Kurt asked.

"Count me in! Let's go to the meeting." Dave said.

Dave and Kurt left the school. They got in Kurt's car and went to Tina's house.

_**Alright guys there was Part 1 of Chapter 6. Yeah I know it was Short... But Part 2 is also Short. You guy7s are gonna have to get used to the short chapters and parts. Can't Wait for Part2! Please review!**_

_**Part 2 Sneak peek: Vampire meeting at Tina's!**_


	10. Chapter  6 part 2

_**Hey Guys! Here is Part two! Vampire meeting! **_

_**Warnings: Extreme cussing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox**_

_**Part 2 Vampire meeting at Tina's...**_

_**P.s. This will be short.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt,Dave,Artie and Tina were sitting in her room about to begin the meeting.<p>

"Alright guys! Friday is our night!" Tina said Excitedly.

"Awesome..." Artie said.

"Wait why is Friday our night?" Kurt asked.

"Because, It's the day where we can get actual blood!" Tina said excitedly.

"But where do we go and get blood without getting caught?" Dave asked.

"well there's in abandon farm out in western ville and some dead cows are in there. All we have to do is go there at night and suck drink the rest of there blood." Tina explained.

"Wait... isn't western ville like 2 hours away from Lima?" Artie asked.

"Um, Yeah. I spied on the warblers but the guy I met said I was a bad spy but they thought it was and I quote 'Endearing'." Kurt put Emphases around 'Endearing'.

"Wait... you actually went to go spy on them? You know Puck was just joking about that right?" Artie asked.

"No and besides he sounded serious." Kurt said.

"Oh by the way Kurt, Your a hot looking spy with a nice Ass." Dave said.

"Are you stalking me now or what?" Kurt asked.

"Just handing out a complement." Dave said.

"Fuck off Karofsky." Kurt hissed.

"Better watch that tone I can easily get my hands on you. So watch it cock teaser." Dave said. Kurt gave him the 'Oh Fuck, you did not just say that?' Look.

"WAIT! EVERYBODY CALM THE HELL DOWN! DAVE AND KURT SHUT UP BEFOR I SUSPEND YOU BOTH FROM THE VNO!" Tina yelled.

"Vno? What hell does that mean?" Artie asked.

"It means Vampire's night out! You nim rod. Now everybody meets here at 7 o clock Friday and you and you, better get your attitude straight before Friday, Ka peach?"

Kurt and Dave stared at each other with angry looks at each other.

"Ka peach." They both said in an angry tone.

"Good... Meeting dismiss." Tina said.

Then they all left and headed for home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys... Yes I know this was short. Next part will be short as well. But um, remember when I wrote possible non-con(rape) in the warnings for the first chapter? Well I'm just gonna ask if I should write that or I should not write? But if you want me to write who would it be between Kurt and Dave or Tina and Artie? Really confused. Please help me out with that! But yeah. Please review by the way. Oh and I wrote a new story. So if you want to look me up on here and go to my profile check out my stories and it might be the first one. It's called somebody save me. It's new so yeah please read the that one too! So yeah thanks for reading! Please review as well please! Thank you so much!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 6 part 3

_**Hey guys, sorry I took so long. I got sick so I didn't really check this but here is another chapter of where Kurt's dad is worrying again. The next chapter will be fun to write because, Kurt gets in is first actual fist fight! Awesome, but I first have to write this and will get on to the next chapter later!**_

_**Warnings: none for this Part, just some worried parents, thats all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Ryan Murphy owns it all!**_

_**Part 3: Parents worry too freakin' much**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Dad, Finn, Carole, I'm home!" Kurt yelled walking in the house.

"Good your on time!" His dad said.

"On time? On time for what?" Kurt asked his dad.

"For Dinner, Dude!" Finn said.

"First of all Finn, I told you not to call me Dude. Second of all, I'm not really that hungry." Kurt said that last part slowly like he was about too throw up or something.

"Kurt, What is you problem? Your not eating anymore, your staying out late, and your paler than usual." His dad sounded worried again.

_Oh nothing's wrong dad. Just the fact that I'm a Vampire and that Dave is practically sexual Harrasing me. But Everything else is Fine. _Kurt thought.

"nothing's wrong dad... I'm just really tired lately." Kurt lied. He knew that he couldn't break Tina's promise, Again.

"Kurt, Can you at least have a salad?" Carole asked.

"Fine but right when I'm finished... I am going to go practice my parts of the duet that im doing." Kurt said.

"Thank you!" His dad said in a relief type of way.

"Wait, your doing a Duet? With who?" His dad cantinued and asked.

"Yes and With Dave Karofsky." Kurt said.

"Um... Okay." His dad said.

"Can we have dinner now?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutley." Carole said.

Later on after Dinner...

Kurt went up to his room practice the song, took a shower and went too bed around 11:30, fell asleep around 12:15 am.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that was really boring, Sorry about that. But next chapter will be kind sad but fun. <strong>_

_**Sneak peek: Bad rumors about Kurt.(and I promise that there really sad and mean rumors... but guess who started it) and The rumors do mean that there will be a fight because Kurt finds out about who starts it and get in a fight with... Who? **_

_**Can't wait for the next chapter and again I'm sorry for taking so long. (feel free to review!)**_


	12. Chapter 7 Part 1 Rumors

_**Hey peoples! I'm Back! Well here part 1 of chapter 7 Rumors!(And know it's not based on the episode rumors this is totally different)**_

_**Warning for this chapter: Cussing; a really mean rumor about Kurt and Puck. Homophobia; And then there are words in there like Whore and slut.**_

_**This Part 1 is about when there is a rumor spreaded by Mike and the rumor is that Kurt had given a BJ to Puck and Mike likes Kurt(But Kurt doesn't know that yet.). **_

_**By the way this Part 1 will be short.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee. I wish I did though.**_

_**Well here's Part 1...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7; Part 1... Rumors.<strong>_

Kurt was walking down the hallway when he heard this one boy whisper to another Boy...

"What a slut." The boy whispered so lo0ud that Kurt could here him.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said.

"Whore." Someone Coughed by him.

Kurt quickly went to his lock and found that somebody Vandelized his locker.

People wrote stuff in sharpie like this:

_**-SLUT-**_

_**-WHORE!-**_

_**-FAG-**_

_**-Puckerman got some Dick action from Hummle.-**_

A tear drop fled down his cheek. He could feel the anger in his chest. He is really Angry. **SPLASH** Kurt just got a Blue slushy facial from Azimio.

"Whore!" Azimio laughed on by.

Right when Kurt wiped some of the slushy off his face, Karofsky came and told him that Mike started the rumor because, He(Mike) like you(Kurt).

And then Kurt got Really pissed!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, I told you it was gonna be short. Omg, I can't believe I just made Kurt go through that. And now I'm about to make him fight. I feel such like a Horrible person right now.<strong>_

_**Well, the Part 2 is when Kurt fights with Mike. Damn there is gonna be so much violent in the next chapter! But um, they won't be using there Vampire strength. That will be like Exposing them. **_

_**Okay well, Remember to review!(Only if you want to.)**_

_**Sneak peek: Kurt's first fist fight.(Ooh BAD KURT! LoL)**_

_**See ya later!**_


	13. Chapter 7 part 2 The fight!

_**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me awhile. But I'm back on here. Here's Part2 of Chapter 7 and Kurt get's in his first fist fight in this one so That''l probably be a part of the warnings!**_

_**Warnings: Violence; Cursing; Homophobia; And I think that's it for now!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE; For the last freakin' time Ryan Murphy and Fox Owns EVERYTHING!**_

_**Rated:PG13**_

_**Alright guys, Here's Part 2!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fight...<strong>_

"Mike, Get your ASS over here, Right NOW!" Kurt yelled, walking in the room with some blue slushie still on his face.

"White boy, What the Fuck happened to you?" Mercedes asked.

"Not now, Cedes'" Kurt yelled!

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Mike asked.

"Don't you play all Innocent on me... You know what you did was wrong!" Kurt said.

"What? That your a slut? We all know it's the truth. You Faggot!" Mike yelled at Kurt. There were some gasps at that.

"FUCK YOU!" Puck yells and Pushes Mike away from Kurt.

"I bet you had fun doing that to Kurt last night!" Mike yelled pushing Puck back. Tina was surprise at Mike's behavior.

"Get your FUCKING hands off me!" Puck said slapping Mike's hands off him. Mike backhanded Kurt on purpose. There were even more Gasps at that.

"OH, HELL TO THE NO!" Mercedes Yelled.

"No one, slaps my white boy!" She yelled again.

'Whens Mr. Schue when you need him?' Kurt thought.

"Oh, HELL NO!" Kurt said slapping Mike back.

"Gasps!" Brittany said aloud.

As the fight broke out between Kurt and Mike, Puck and Dave tried to pull Kurt away from Mike but, Kurt would not stop punching him. As Puck and Dave finally got Kurt off of Mike, Mr. Scue came in and helped Mike up.

"Finn, Will you take Mike to the nurses office, While I talk to Kurt, Please?" Mr. Schue asked politley.

"Yes, Mr. Schue." Finn said back. Finn, Then left with Mike.

"Would someone please fill me in on what the hell was going on in here?" Mr. Schue sounded furious.

"Mike started the fight..." Mercedes said.

"He started a rumor about me, That I had sex with Noah. You should see the mean things people wrote on my locker. It's horrible and Vandalize. People are calling me a whore and a slut. I mean, It's not right Mr. Schue, Seriously." Kurt explained.

"Not to be rude and change the subject, but Kurt; You were totally bad ass at fighting. Didn't know you had it in ya, Hummel." Puck told Kurt.

"Not now, Noah." Kurt said.

Kurt continued,

"I didn't want a fight. I wanted an explanation on why he started on such an awful rumor. But, Damn, He made me fight. You can ask anyone In here." Kurt said.

"He speaks the truth, Mike threw the first punch eh, or slap, I mean." Artie said.

"Yeah, I saw Mike Backhand my boy first. And it was not pretty after that." Mercedes said.

"Is that true everyone? Did Mike hit Kurt first?" Mr. Schue asked.

Most people said yes, Mr. Schue or just nodded in agreement.

"Now, Mr. Schue. Can I go to the hospital? I think my nose might be Broken." Kurt said holding is nose while it was gushing blood out.

"I'll take him, Mr. Schue. While you deal with Mike." Mercedes offered.

"I'll go with you guys." Dave said. Then they started to walking out and Mr. Schue then called them back.

"Wait?" Mr. Schue called to Mercedes.

"Yeah?" Mercedes replied.

"You guys should go with an adult. I'll see if Mrs. pillsberry will go with you guys." Mr. Schue said.

"Um, nah. But she can meet us there." Mercedes said.

"Um, That's kind of what I meant." Mr. Schue said.

"Oh, Okay." Mercedes said.

"Hey guys...?" Kurt called.

"Yeah?" Mercedes, Mr. Schue and Dave said at the same time.

"Not to be rude and Interrupt your conversation. But can we go now? My nose is starting to bleed really fast and It's now starting to hurt really Bad." Kurt winced, while he complained.

"Um, Yeah. Let's go." Mercedes said.

They all left to take Kurt to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so there was Part 2. Thanks for reading!I never knew Kurt had it in him. Damn he is bad! Well I hoped you liked it! Reviews always make my day! :) 3 BYE!<strong>_

_**Sneak peek: Kurt gets a broken nose and gets grounded.**_


	14. Chapter 7 part 3

_**Hey guys... Part 3! Ugh, Kurt is so bad! Alright, well... Here you go. Remember to review!**_

_**Warnings: None for now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**_

_**Pairings: Kurtofsky, Klaine, Kurcedes.**_

_**Rated: Pg13**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Part 3: X-rays, Suspisions, And Groundments.**_

"Your nose is pretty bruised up. How did this happen?" Nurse Lexi asked.

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and Kurt said.

"Well... I got in a fight. Didn't end so well." Kurt said.

"Okay, Well it's bruised up so let's go get some X-rays." Nurse Lexi said.

"Good Luck, White boy." Mercedes said.

"KK, See ya in a bit Cedes'!" Kurt said following Nurse Lexi.

"Mercedes, What the hell happened? Why is my boy in the hospital?" Mercedes heard Kurt's father busting through the hospital doors.

"Mr. Hummel. Kurt got in a fight, But he didn't start it. So he won't get suspended. And He might have a Broken nose." Mercedes explained to him.

"What was the fight about?" Carole asked.

"Mike Chang... He started a rumor about Kurt that, He had sex with Noah Puckerman and the kids statred calling Kurt a whore, slut, and some people even Vandilized his locker. Then Kurt got pissed, and Mike started the fight." Mercedes explained. Burt then got Really really Red. And Carole gasped.

"THAT's IT! I'm taking this to the princible!" Burt said.

"Oh that's alright. You don't have to. It's been all takin' Care of. Mike is already suspended." Mercedes told Mr. Hummel.

"For, How long?" Burt asked.

"A week." Mercedes awnsered.

"Oh." Burt said.

Then Nurse Lexi came out with Kurt 10 minutes later...

"Mr. Hummel. Kurt, has a bruised nose. So that means it's not broken. It'll be better in a week. Just put some Ice on it and Let it heal. That's all I know. So far." Nurse Lexi continued.

"I just need you to sign these papers and Kurt can go."She handed him the papers. Burt filled in the papers and Handed them back. Then Kurt, Burt, Carole and Mercedes left.

**XXX**

"Kurt, I am very Dissapointed in you. Your grounded for a week." Burt said to Kurt in the basement of the Hummel-Hudson House.

"And that means, No T.v., No, Computer, No going out, And No Phone." Burt said.

"Dad, That's not fair. I didn't even start the fight. And Besides, I have... Needs." Kurt said. Burt looked at him.

"Fine. Can I at least call Tina to let her know I can't come out tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Fine, Just this one phone call and that's it. And when your finished, Bring me your phone Upstaires." Burt said walking up the staires.

Kurt then called Tina...

'Ring'

'Ring'

"Hey, Kurt. Why aren't you here yet?" Tina asked.

"I got grounded. For a week. So I can't use my Phone." Kurt explained.

"That's a bummer. Well, Will miss you tonight." Tina said.

"KK, Thanks. I gotta go boo! Love ya bye." Kurt said.

"Kk, Love you too Boo. See you Monday. Bye." Tina said Hanging up.

_**Well, That was an interesting Part. Okay, um... The next chapter we'll finally be the Duets! And Next chapter Puck is... Well you'll see. Yeah... That's right. I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger! I'll be writing again soon! :) Reviews make me HAPPY! Review please? :) 3 bye!**_


	15. Chapter 8 Duet time! :

_**Hey guys! It duet time for the gleeks! YAY... finally. It's gonna be awesome!**_

_**Warnings: One cuss word.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. I do not own Rolling in the deep By, Adele; The song, The boy is mine by, Brandy and Monica; I do not own; One love/People get ready By, Bob marley and the wailers. I do not own; Don't go breaking my heart By, Elton john and Kiki dee. I do not own; Perfect two, By Auburn. I also do not own; You my only Shorty Originally By, Ariana Grande.**_

_**AN: Tina and Lauren dropped out of the compitition.**_

_**Duet time!**_

_**Part 1...**_

"Okay guys! I know we all had our dramas last week But, We are back on track. I hope! So who's up first?" When Mr. Schue asked that, Rachel immidiatley put her hand up.

**Bold(Finn) **_Italic(Rachel) _**_Italic and Bold(Both)_**

**Don't go breaking my heart** _I couldn't if I tried_ **Oh Honey if I get restless** _Baby you're not that kind_ **Don't go breaking my heart** _You take the weight off me_ **Oh honey when you knock on my door** _Oh I gave you my key_ _**Oooh nobody knows it**_ **When I was down** _I was your clown_ _**Oooh ohh Nobody knows it**_ **But right from the start** _I gave you my heart_ _whoaa oooh_ _I gave you my heart_ **So don't go breaking my heart** _I won't go breaking your heart_ _**Don't go breaking my heart**_ **Nobody told us** _Cause nobody showed us_ **Now it's up to us babe** _Oh I think we can make it_ **So don't misunderstand me** _You put the light in my life_ **Oh you put the spark to the flame** _I've got your heart in my sites_ _**Uuuh uh Nobody knows it**_ **But when I was down** _I was your clown_ _**Uuuh uuuh Nobody knows it**_ **Right from the start** _I gave you my heart_ _**whoaa ooh**_ _I gave you my heart_ **Don't go breaking my heart** _I won't go breaking your heart_ _**Don't go breaking my heart**_ _**Whoaaa oooh**_ _I gave you my heart_ **Don't go breaking my heart** _I won't go breaking your heart_ **Don't go breaking my** _**Don't go breaking my**_ _**don't go breaking my heart**_ _Don't go breaking my_ **Don't go breaking my heart** _I won't go breaking your heart_ **Don't go breaking my heart** _**Don't go breaking my**_ _**I won't go breaking your heart**_ _Don't go breaking my_ _Don't go breaking my heart_ _**Ooooooooh yeeeaaaaaah**_ "Wow! Guys that was great! Who's next?" asked. Puck rose his hand. "Alright. Artie and Puck. Show us what you got!" Mr. Schue said giving them the floor. **Bold(Puck) **_Italic(Artie) _**Bold/**_Italic(_Puck and Artie)

Puck Grabbed his guitar and Began. **One love** **One heart** **Let's get together and feel all right** _Hear the children crying _**(One Love)** _Hear the children crying_ **(One Heart)** _**Sayin' give thanks and praise to the Lord**_ _**And I will feel all right**_ _**Sayin' let's get together and feel all right**_ **Wo wo wo wo wo** _Let them all pass all their dirty remarks_ _There is one question I'd really like to ask_ **One Heart Is there a place for the hopeless sinner** **Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own?** _Believe me_ _One Love_ **(what about the one heart)** _One Heart _**(**_**what about the love)**_ _**Let's get together and feel all right**_ _As it was in the beginning_ **(One Love)** _So shall it be in the end _**(One Heart)** _(Alright) __**Give thanks and praise to the Lord**_ _**And I will feel all right**_ _**Let's get together and feel alright**_ **One more thing** **Let's get together to fight this Holy Armageddon** _(One Love)_ **So when the Man comes there will be no no doom** _(One Song)_ _Have pity on those whose chances those sinner_ _There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation_ _Sayin_ _**One Love **__(what about the one heart)_ **One Heart** _(what about the love)_ _**Let's get together and feel all right**_ _I see it to mankind _**(One Love)** _Oh what about the one heart_ **(One Heart)** _Oooh_ **Give thanks and praise to the Lord **_**and I will feel all right**_ _**Yeah let's get together and feel all right**_

Applause's went wild through the room. It seems that everybody loved there duet! "Wow, you guys that was Incredible! Alright who want's to give it a try?" Mr. Schue asked. "We do!" Mercedes and Santana said at the same time. (Mercedes)

Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?

(Santana)

Uh-huh. Sure. You know you look kind of familiar

(Mercedes)

Yeah, you do too.

But I'm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named...

You know his name.

(Santana)

Oh yeah, definitely, I know his name.

(Mercedes)

I just wanted to let you know he's mine.

(Santana)

No. no, he's mine.

(Mercedes & Santana)

You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

It's not hard to see.

The boy is mine.

I'm sorry that you seem to be confused,

he belongs to me.

The boy is mine.

(Mercedes)

I think it's time we got this straight

Let's sit and talk face to face.

There is no way you could mistake him for your man.

Are you insane?

(Santana)

You see I know that you may be

Just a bit jealous of me

Cuz you're blind if you can't see

That his love is all in me.

(Mercedes)

You see I tried to hesitate

I didn't wanna say what he told me

He said without me he couldn't make

It through the day, ain't that a shame?

(Santana)

Maybe you misunderstood

Cause I can't see how he could.

Wanna take his time and that's so good.

But all my love is all it took.

(Mercedes & Santana)

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

(Santana)

Must you do the things you do

You keep on acting like a fool.

You need to know it's me, not you.

And if you didn't know it, girl, it's true.

(Mercedes)

I think that you should realize,

And try to understand why

He is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside

(Santana)

You can say what you wanna say

What we have you can't take.

From the truth, you can't escape,

I can tell the real from the fake.

(Mercedes)

When will you get the picture,

You're the past, I'm the future.

Get away it's my time to shine,

And if you didn't know the boy is mine

(Mercedes & Santana)

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine (x2)

(Santana)

You can't destroy this love I found,

You're silly games I won't allow,

The boy is mine without a doubt,

You might as well throw in the towel.

(Mercedes)

What makes you think that he wants you,

When I'm the one who brought him to

This special place that's in my heart,

Cause he was my love right from the start.

(Mercedes & Santana)

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

(Santana)

Not yours.

(Mercedes)

But mine

(Santana)

Not yours.

(Mercedes)

But mine

(Santana)

Not yours.

(Mercedes)

But mine

(Mercedes & Santana)

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine. "Thank you, girls. Who's next?" Mr. Schue asked. "Me and Mike can go Mr. Schuester." Brittany said.

The music started playing. And Brittany sang.

**Brittany; **_Mike_

**Last night was crazy, and today it's settin' in  
>Did you really mean it and could you say it again? oh, oh<br>Even if you just say it over the ****phone **_(come on and make it __real)_

**Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid  
>But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart<br>Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see  
>Whatchu say, boy?<strong>

_You're my only shorty  
>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee<br>I'm tellin' you the truth  
>Girl, it's only you<br>You're my only, you're my only  
>You're my only one and only<em>

_You're my only shorty_** (am I your only shorty?)**  
><em>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee<em> **(am I your only shorty?)**  
><em>I'm tellin' you the truth<em> **(oh oh)**  
><em>Girl, it's only you<em> **(oh oh)**  
><em>You're my only, you're my only<em> **(am I your only shorty?)**  
><em>You're my only, you're my only shorty<em>

**Every day and night, you got an open invitation  
>As long as I'm your one and only destination<br>Fly with me, I'll be your fantasty**

**You're in demand, but baby, baby so am I  
>But if you're weak and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye-bye.<br>Imma put you on the spot, am I your only girl tonight?  
>What ya say, boy?<strong>

_You're my only shorty  
>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee<em> **(am I your only)**  
><em>I'm tellin' you the truth<br>Girl, it's only you  
>You're my only, you're my only<em>_**(am I your only)**_  
><em>You're my only one and only<em>

_You're my only shorty_ **(am I your only shorty?)**  
><em>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee<em> **(am I your only shorty?)****  
><strong>_I'm tellin' you the truth___**(oh oh)**  
><em>Girl, it's only you <em>**(oh oh)**  
><em>You're my only, you're my only <em>**(am I your only shorty?)**  
><em>You're my only, you're my only shorty<em>

(Mike started Rapping... Who knew?)

_See yeah back in the day I was trapped in a daze.  
>Trying to run game, but I've actually changed. <em>**(Same Old!) **_When I see you passing, the passionate flames.  
>Simple interaction is all in the game.<br>I don't need agreement, and all the attention,  
>Girl I need you, your love and affection.<br>Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention?_

_You're my only shorty_ **(am I your only shorty?)**  
><em>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee<em>**(baby, come clean! )**  
><em>I'm tellin' you the truth<em> **(oh oh)**  
><em>Girl, it's only you<em>**(oh oh)**  
><em>You're my only, you're my only<em>_** (am I your only shorty?)**_  
><em>You're my only one and only<em>

_You're my only shorty_**(am I your only shorty?)**  
><em>You're my only shorty, yee yee yee<em>**(am I your only shorty?)**  
><em>I'm tellin' you the truth<em> **(oh oh)**  
><em>Girl, it's only you<em>**(oh oh)**  
><em>You're my only, you're my only<em> **(am I your only shorty?)**  
><em>You're my only, you're my only shorty<em>

**Am I your only?  
>Am I your only?<br>Tell me, am I your only shorty?** _(yes, you are.)_  
><strong>Why won't you say that<strong> _(yes, you are.)_  
><strong>Am I your only shorty?<strong>

Kurt notice that Mike was so over him and moved on to Brittany. Everybody could tell that. Tina looked like she regreted her relationship. Brittany looked like she had know clue what was going on.

"Wow, They are a ginus!" Puck said.

"Yeah they were totally, Incredable." Lauren said.

"Wow, you guys that was Awesome!" Mr. Schue said. And continued,

"So, Anybody else gonna try?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Sam, Do you wanna do our duet now?" Quinn asked.

"It's up to you." Sam said with a Smile.

"Mr. Schuester, Were ready!" Quinn said.

Sam Grabbed a guitar and began to play.

_Italic=Quinn _**Bold=Sam **_**Italic and Bold= Both**_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in<br>my belly  
>You can be the captain and I can be your first mate<br>You can be  
>the chills that I feel on our first date<em>

**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
>You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split<br>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
>Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'.<strong>

_Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<em>

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<strong>_

_Cause your the one for me for me_ **(for me)**  
><em>And I'm the one for you for you <em>**(for you)**  
><em>You take the both of us of us<em> **(of us)**  
><em><strong><br>And we're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>Baby me and you<br>We're the perfect two**_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<br>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<em>

**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<br>You can be as cold as the winter weather  
>But I don't care as long as we're <strong>  
><strong>together<strong>

_Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you cause boy you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<em>

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<strong>_

**Cause your the one for me for me** _(for me)_  
><strong>And I'm the one for you for you<strong> _(for you)_  
><strong>You take the both of us of us<strong> _(of us)_

_And we're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>Baby me and you<br>We're the perfect two_

**You know that I'll never doubt ya  
>And you know that I think about ya<br>And you know I can't live without ya  
>I love the way that you smile<strong>  
><em>And maybe in just a while<br>I can see me walk down the aisle_

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<strong>_

_Cause your the one for me for me_ **(for me)**  
><em>And I'm the one for you for you<em> **(for you)**  
><em>You take the both of us of us<em> **(of us)**

_**And we're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>Baby me and you<br>We're the perfect two.~**_

"Wait, Are you guys dating?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem withit?" Quinn asked.

"No, Just wondering." Finn said.

Rachel could tell He still had feelings for her.

"Well, Dave and Kurt looks like your the last Duet. You guys ready?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Let's get this over with." Kurt gave Dave his best "bitch please" face.

"What ever you say." Dave said.

Kurt= Italic Dave=Bold Both= Italic and Bold.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark...<em>  
><strong>Finally I can see you crystal clear<br>Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
><strong>  
><strong>See how I leave with every piece of you<br>Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And its bring me out the dark**

**The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<strong>  
><em><strong>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>And you played it  
>To the beat<strong>_

_Baby I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>It Reminds you of the home we shared<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<em>  
><em><strong>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>And you played it  
>To the beat<strong>_

**Throw your soul through every open door**  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look for<em>  
><strong>Turned my sorrow into treasured gold<strong>  
><em>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<br>_  
><em><strong>Yeah...We could have had it all<br>We could have had it all  
>It all, it all it all, <strong>_**Eeey**  
><em><strong>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>And you played it  
>To the beat <strong>_

"Kurt, Are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt just realized he was crying.

"Um, Yeah. J-just a... A depressing song." Kurt said wiping the tears away.

'Please tell me I'm not having feeling for Dave.' Kurt thought.

"C-can I go to the restroom?" Kurt asked.

"Um, Sure." Mr. Schue said giving Kurt a worried expression on his face. Kurt grabbed his bag and left the room.

After Kurt left Dave asked Mr. Schue if he could see if Kurt was all right. Mr. Schue said yes. Then Dave left and Fallowed Kurt.

**Huh... Interesting chapter! Good Duets! Mike got over Kurt and moved on to Brittany. He also had the courage to go up there and Sing and Rap with Brittany. I see some change in him. And I wonder... What's wrong with Kurt? Well... I guess you'll just have to stay tooned. Remember to review! Bye.**

**PS. Sorry for taking so long. It practically took me a whole day to write this sooo... Yeah!:)**

**Sneak Peek: Puck, Dave and Kurt... Confusion! :/**


	16. Chapter 8 part 2

**Hey guys what's up? lol Im at my friends house right now on her computer so yeah, fun-fun! okay here is the next Part 2 of chapter 8! There's a fight in the locker room. Oh my... read at your own risk. LOL :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Warnings: Blood; Biting; Violence; M/M kissing; Cursing.

Rated PG 13

Pairings: Kurtofsky! in this chapter and more!

Part 2...

* * *

><p>When Dave left, He found Kurt in the boys lockerroom. Dave didn't know what to say when he saw the crying diva so he started out with this...<p>

"Kurt, What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. That song is just reminding me what what, I Can't take it anymore!" Kurt was full on crying.

"I can't take you anymore." Kurt said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dave said looking angry and guilty for what he did.

"It's just that... You kissed me. you come out to the glee club but, you wont come out to the school?" Kurt was pissed and upset at the same time.

"I want to go out with you, It's just that... I don't want to get made fun of. It's bad enough that the whole football team outed me. I don't want the whole school to out me too." Dave yelled at Kurt.

"We can get bullied together. God, I didn't know you were that self-ish." Kurt yelled back.

Kurt and Dave kissed and Dave agreed to come out. That's when Puck busted in and started yelling at Dave.

"You can't just yell at Kurt like that." Puck yelled.

"You Don't have to do this Puck." Kurt said calming down abit. while wiping the tear off his face.

"He was yelling at you and treating you like shit during the whole song. Of course I have to do this." Puck then continued.

"Besides, He diserves what's coming to him. Nobody should treat you like that Kurt." Puck Punded his fist in his other hand.

Then Dave pushed Puck.

"Don't push your luck, Puckerman." Dave said punching one of the lockers.

"So what? Your a leprocon now?" Puck asked sarcastically.

"Guys Stop it!" Kurt said.

"Don't push me!" Dave said punching the locker again.

"STOP it!" Kurt was about to start yelling.

"Your gonna break your hand." Puck said.

That's when Dave slammed Puck against the wall and bit his neck.

"Dave, Stop it! DAVE!" Kurt yelled with tears streaming down his face.

Dave left the locker room angry.

"NOAH!" Kurt yelled in shocked. and ran to him to check if he was okay.

Kurt saved Puck by sucking the blood without his vangs... Then he heard the voice of coach beiste.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She yelled. When she saw the blood, She got freaked out and ran.

Then Mr. Schuester walked in.

"What's wrong, Guys? What did you do to coach beiste? She's freaked out." He asked The two boys that were in the floor.

Then he saw blood on Kurts mouth. And said,

"Uh... Nevermind. I actually have to go to a meeting." Mr. Schue said all of the sudden.

"I'll see you in spanish tomorrow, Kurt." Mr. Schue said walking out of the locker room quickly. Then Kurt wiped and licked the blood off his mouth... Puck then woke up.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kurt said pulling puck up.

"Sorry? That was totally BAD ASS!" Puck said.

"You don't care that I'm a vampire?" Kurt said.

"No, It's so... Bad Ass." Puck said.

"Okay you won't tell anyone about this right?" Kurt asked.

"No, But can you turn me into a vampire? I mean, I'd be twice as strong and Bad Ass, And i'd be super sexy!" Puck said all excited like.

"Um, Ok. But right now?" Kurt asked.

"Right now? Hell to the Fucking Yes, right now!" Puck said.

That's when Kurt bit him without a warning. When Puck was a vampire, Puck asked Kurt,

"So... Um, You wanna go out sometime?" Puck asked Kurt.

"Sorry Puck, I'm takin'." Kurt said walking out of the locker room to Dave. Dave and Kurt kissed right in front of Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Weird chapter part. Dave hurt Puck and Decieved Kurt. Kurt has the power to get straight ! and Puck? Well, I dont know about him and his Badassness. So yeah... Creepy chapter lol. Can't wait for the next chapter. Alright, well... Thanks for reading. remember to review! :)<strong>

**Sneak peek: Vampires, Mistakes, Love and Assignments.**


	17. Chapter 9

_**Why hello there, Everybody! Here's Chapter 9! Alright, Well here it is.**_

_**Disclaimer: Last time I knew... Ryan Murphy owns Glee. I also don't own; Back to December by Taylor swift.**_

_**Warnings: Kurtofsky fluff; M/M kiss.**_

_**Pairings: Kurtofsky**_

_**AN: Kurt and Dave go out in this one! And The winners for Duets are Announced.**_

_**Chapter 9: Vampires; Mistakes; Love and Assignments!**_

_**Here it is...**_

Kurt and Dave walked in the Choir room, Holding hands and Laughing. When they walked in everybody was staring at them.

"YAY! They'll make dolphin baby's!" Brittany yelled excitedly jumping up and down.

"Wait, how did you guys know we were going out?" Kurt asked the glee club.

"Everybody knows." Rachel said obviously, and Getting out of her seat to talk to Mercedes.

"I know that, But how?" Kurt asked.

"Well Because, Dave told the whole school on the machine earlier. He and Santana even made a club called the bully-whip to stop bullying." Finn explained.

"Babe, How come you didn't tell me?" Kurt asked Dave.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. But, During lunch I found out you weren't here this morning." Dave said.

"Oh... So, that's why I didn't know." Kurt said.

"Well, that's alright Davey!" Kurt said giving Dave a kiss on the cheek. Dave blushed.

"Wanky!" Santana Sanged.

"Get a room!" Puck said jealous like.

Kurt and Dave took there seats next to Mercedes and Rachel. Mr. Schue came in quickly and wrote on the Bored... WINNERS. Everybody instantly new what that meant.

"Alright you guys. To pick the winner you will all choose The Duet you liked the most. And you cannot pick yourself." Mr. Schue said. Everybody got out there own paper and writed down there favorite couple who sang.

"Alright, Everybody. Now it's time for the winner. Finn Drum roll." Mr. Schue said. Finn started banging the drum fast.

"And the winner is... By two votes... Santana and Mercedes!" Mr. Schue said in surprise.

Applause's filled out the room. Santana said things in Spanish like she was excited. And Mercedes had this huge grin. Mercedes and Santana Hugged each other and then they got there Free dinner certificates for Breadstix. They sat back down.

Mr. Schue erased Winners and put Mistakes.

"Mistakes? Can it be in any genre?" Kurt asked.

"It can be in any genre. You have too express your feelings. Now, What mistake have you made?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't know. Fighting Mike I guess." Kurt shrugged.

"You'll figure out your Mistake soon." Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schue, I already have a song for that Assignment." Rachel said coming up to the room.

"Of course." Kurt mumbled.

"Um, Okay. Show us." Mr. Schue said.

Rachel nodded at Brad to start playing.

I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<br>I haven't seen them in a while.  
>You've been good, busier than ever,<br>We small talk, work and the weather,  
>Your guard is up and I know why.<br>Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping,  
>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<p>

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".<p>

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night -  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<p>

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
>Probably mindless dreaming,<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<p>

But this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December...  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.  
>All the time.<p>

She finally stopped singing. Mr. Schue handed her a tissue. She then sat down next to Finn.

"Good, Rachel, Good." Mr. Schue then.

'Now I get the Assignment.' Kurt thought.

_**Okay, So, that last part Didn't make any sense but, Oh well. Who can blame me? I wrote this over a year ago. But um, Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please please please reviews! Review always make me smile!**_

_**Sneak peek:Blaine, Coffee and jealousy? :)**_


	18. Chapter 9 part 2

_**Hey guys! It's me again! Haha LOL... well, Here's Part 2.**_

_**Disclaimer: How many freakin' times do I have to tell you? I do not own Glee.**_

_**Warnings: Kurtofsky Abuse.**_

_**Pairings: Klaine(in this chapter!); Kurtofsky.**_

_**Part 2: Blaine, Coffee, And Jealousy!**_

Kurt and Blaine got together at the Lima Bean and had some coffee.

"So, how have you been?" Blaine asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's been really good actually." Kurt said.

"Did you confront that bully?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Yes." Kurt said.

"Cool, How did it go?" Blaine said.

"Well, It didn't go exactly as plan. But then some how we ended up dating." Kurt said taking a sip of his mocha.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked in shock.

"Yup. He told the whole school that he was gay. And he started a club called bully whips. To stop bullying. Cool right?" Kurt asked.

"Yup cool." Blaine sounded upset.

"Blaine, What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing wrong. It's just that ever since I met you, I kind of fell in love with you." Blaine said sadly.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But, Blaine. If you need anything, You know I'll always be there for ya." Kurt said touching Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled.

Dave walked in and saw Kurt holding the Kid's hand. He got angry. Kurt saw Dave and Dave ran out. Kurt quickly ran after him, cutting the conversation with Blaine.

"Dave!" Kurt called after him as he ran out the door.

"WHAT?" Dave yelled.

"I'm sorry. I would never cheat on you, If that's what you were thinking." Kurt said.

"I Don't believe you." Dave yelled in Kurt's face.

"Please Don't do this to me. You know I would never cheat on you.I was just telling him, I would be there gor him, If he ever need anything. Am I not allow to go out with a friend or something?" Kurt asked getting smart.

"You can go out with our glee club friends. But not with anybody I don't know. And Besides you should've seen the look on that kids face, he was flirting with you, and you didn't even notice." Dave yelled in Kurt's face.

"Besides, I know it won't happen again. Because your never allowed to see him again." Dave said.

"You can't tell me what to do. Your not my father." Kurt said.

"You talkin' back to me?" Dave sounded creepy when he asked that.

"Yes. Yes I am." Kurt said getting an attitude.

"Better watch your attitude." Dave pointed at Kurt.

"I Don't have an attitude." Kurt yelled.

Then Dave got Mad and Furious. So Mad, He hit Kurt. Dave then left. Blaine came out of the Lima Bean.

"Kurt, Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"D-Dave, H-He h-h-hit me." Kurt was crying and he was scared.

But all Blaine could do to comfort Kurt was Hug him and tell Kurt it was going to be Okay.

_**Oh God, I can't believe I just did that to Kurt. I'm so sorry Kurtie, Please forgive me! :'( …. Well, At least Blaine was there to comfort Kurt after. Kurt does not know what's coming to him later in the story. But, Anyways, I hoped you somewhat liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review... Reviews make me smile everyday!**_

_**Sneak peek: Blaine and Kurt!**_


	19. Chapter 9 part 3

_**What's up? So this chapter mostly Deals with Blaine and Kurt! Yeah, Because there AWESOME! Uh, So here it is!**_

_**Warnings: Cursing; Klaine fluff!; Sarcasm; Biting(Still not sure if that should be a warning.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**_

_**Pairings: Klaine(In this chapter and more)**_

_**Part 3... Blaine & Kurt!**_

Later on that evening... Kurt and Blaine went to the park and Talked.

"Hey Blaine, There's something I should tell you." Kurt said.

"Yeah, What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said.

""Okay, But this _'Something' _is something you can't tell anyone. Okay?" Kurt said.

"Okay. But, is this something your about to tell, go with what happened earlier?" Blaine asked.

"Well, It sort of does. But, just let me tell you already." Kurt said.

"Alright then, Shoot." Blaine said.

"I'm a... Vampire. And every since I turned Dave into a vampire and started going out with him, He gotten really mean and Stronger and Bad." Kurt explained and continued...

"I'm afraid he'll turn to the bad side." Kurt sounded serious.

Blaine then burst out laughing. Then he looked at Kurt and expected him to laugh to. Cause it did sound a little Dramatic. But then he realized that Kurt wasn't laughing so he stopped.

"Wait, you were serious?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded fast.

"Oh, I'm Sorry for laughing. Well, why don't you turn me into a vampire? I'll be twice as strong and that means I'll be able to Kick karofsky's Ass twice as hard." Kurt was shocked for hearing Blaine cuss.

"Blaine Anderson, I'm shocked at you for saying such foul language." Kurt said sarcastically.

"So, What? You gonna turn me into a Vampire or what?" Blaine tried to act cool.

"Oh, What the hell! Why not?" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I am Surprised to hear such foul language from you." Blaine copied Kurt's sarcasm. Which made Kurt giggle.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever! Close your mouth So I can bite you already." Kurt said Shooting out his Fangs.

"Awesome!" Blaine said.

"You ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yup." Blaine said.

"Anderson, Mouth closed."Kurt said.

"Geez, You sound like my science teacher." Blaine said. Blaine covered his mouth.

"Okay, Now are you ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt then bit him and texted Tina.

_To Tina: Hey Tina! I have to tell you that Puck and My Friend Blaine Are now Vampires. I'm Super sorry that I Keep Breaking your promise. _

_Kurt texted._

_**Buzz** That meant there was a new message._

_To Kurt: OMG, Are you serious? Fine Just Don't let it happen again. I swear you do it again, You will be in trouble. Oh and Hey were having a Vampire meeting this Friday. _

_To Tina:Yeah I know but At least they wont tell anyone And I did say I was sorry didn't I? I'll try to not let it Happen again. And I can't I have Friday night Dinner with the Family. I might skip it and Go to Breadstix with Blaine! :)_

_To Kurt: Okay, I forgive you. But I have to go, Have fun with Blaine Friday! Gotta go Boo, Love you Bye!_

_To Tina: Love you too, Night! 3 :)_

"So, Breadstix, 7?" Blaine asked him out.

"Um, I can't I have Friday night Dinner With Dad Finn and Carole. Hey... Why don't you come meet my Dad and Carole?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I Don't think so..." Blaine Said slowly.

"Please Blainey? For me?" Kurt used his Puppy Dog eyes. Blaine just stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Was that too pushy?" Kurt asked.

"N-no, I like P-pushy!" Blaine said with a little laugh.

Kurt noticed it.

"Wow... Smooth Blaine, Smooth." Kurt also said with a little laugh.

"Fine, I'll meet your Parents." Blaine said.

"Yay!" Kurt said all happy like. Kurt then Paused to look at the time. 10:02 PM.

"Shit." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Blaine asked.

'Wait, Did I just say shit out loud?' Kurt thought.

"Blaine, It's 10:03. I have got to get home. My dad will get pissed and you have an 11 O' clock curfew at Dalton. Your gonna get in trouble because of me. And I'll be in trouble Because I was out passed Curfew. We gotta go." Kurt explained getting off the park bench.

"I'll call Dalton and Let them know know I'll be late. As long as I call I'm good. So, Let me drive you home." Blaine offered.

"Alright." Kurt said. They left the Park and Blaine Drove Kurt home.

_**Wow, I wonder how Blaine will survive as a Vampire? And will Kurt get in trouble when he get's home? I guess you'll have to read more to find out! :) Oh and Sorry I took so long. You know I've been busy with School and the Meap test. So yeah. But I can now finally get this up! Yay! :) I hoped you guys like this chapter part. Thanks for reading! :) Remember to review! Reviews make me Smile! :) 3 XD!**_

_**Sneak Peek: Parents worry to Fucking much.**_


	20. Chapter 9 part 4

_**Hello people! This here will be part 4 :) ! And just to warn you this is a short part 4. So I hope you like it and remember to review please!**_

_**Warnings: one cuss word and some worried parents, that's all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own glee.**_

_**Pairings: none for this chapter.**_

_**Part 4: Parents worry too freakin' much**_

"I'm home!" Kurt yelled as he came through the door and closed it.

"Dude, Your dad went out looking for you, He got worried. So that means, He's not home." Finn explained.

"Seriously? Man this is just great! I just got un-grounded and Now I'm gonna get grounded again. Well, let me call my dad And let him know I'm home. Oh and Finn Don't call me 'dude'." Kurt said getting out his phone and Dialing his dad's number.

'Ring'

'Ring'

"Kurt, Where the hell have you been?" Burt (Kurt's dad) yelled in the phone.

"Well, Hello to you too. Dad please calm down. I Don't want you to have another heart attack.. Dad, I'm home safe and sound." Kurt explained.

"God, Kurt. You had me worried. I swear to god you ever do this again, Your grounded again." Burt explained.

"Alright dad." Kurt said.

"We are gonna have a huge talk about this in the morning, I don't like it when you stay out late and you don't call me, It just gets me worried." Burt said.

"Alright Dad. I kind of want to go to bed now." Kurt said.

"Alright um... I'll be home in 15 minutes. Goodnight Kurt." Burt hung up. Kurt was about to go to bed until, Carole had said something.

"Kurt, Honey. Where did you get that bruise?" She asked looking worried.

"Um.. what bruise?" Kurt tried to pretend that the bruise wasn't there.

"The one on your cheek." Carole pointed out.

"Do I need to beat someone up?" Finn asked.

"I fell okay. And Finn no." Kurt said and continued,

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight Carole and goodnight Finn. Tell dad I said goodnight when he gets home." Kurt said giving them a hug. Then Burt walked in the house.

"Hey buddy, Going to bed?" He asked.

"Yup, Night dad." Kurt said giving him a hug, Then Burt notice the bruise.

"Kurt, What happened to your cheek?" Burt asked.

"I fell." Kurt lied.

"Kurt, I know your lying to me." Burt said.

"No I'm not lying dad I swear." Kurt said lying again.

"Okay,but if you need anything. I'm here you know that right?" Burt asked.

"Yes dad I know. Can I go to bed now?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Sure." Burt said.

_**Kurt lying to his family about the bruise not good. Well, There's that part and It's the end of the chapter. FINALLY! The next chapter is gonna be awesome! Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Reviews are amazing!**_

_**Sneak peek: Brittany and Kurt friendship fluff(Aww)!**_


	21. Chapter 10 part 1

_**Hey there everybody... This is chapter 10 and I think this chapter is the best chapter I wrote so far! I make Brittany smart in this chapter which is a good thing! And there is Brittany and Kurt friendship fluff YAY! Okay well, Here's the chapter Enjoy! :) I hope you like it, Please review! **_

_**Warnings: Biting(still not sure if that Fighting). Cursing. And lying.**_

_**Pairings: Kurt and Brittany friendship Fluff!**_

_**AN: Brittany will be turned into a vampire in this chapter! **_

_**Chapter 10...**_

Kurt shut his locker and Headed off to glee club with Mercedes. They took there seats and Mercedes asked Kurt,

"Boy, What the hell happened with your cheek? And I haven't seen you with your knew boyfriend lately either... What's wrong, Did you too get into a fight or something?" Mercedes asked with a worried look on her face.

"I-it's Nothing Mercedes. I-I ran into the door T-that's all. Me and Dave... I Don't know I haven't seen him all day." Kurt said.

Dave walked in and saw Kurt Scowl at him. The rest of the Glee Club came in and Starting to shoot out questions at Kurt like he was some kind of human target. Questions Like,

-What the Hell happened to your face?- Santana asked.

-Is it true you and Puck are going to elope in Canada?- Sam asked.

-Did you and Dave get in a fight?- Quinn asked.

-Are you Dating the competition?- Rachel asked.

"Okay everybody! Settle the Fuck Down!" Kurt yelled. Kurt didn't cuss much at all in front of the Glee club, So they were shocked by the Language He used.

He continued,

"Santana, I ran into a Door." Kurt answered sneaking a glance at Dave, Dave whom was having a Conversation with Artie and Tina.

"Sam, First of all... Puck and I aren't Even going out. Me and Dave are." Kurt said to Sam.

Brittany walked in when Kurt said "Me and Dave are." Then she spoke up.

"Wow, Kurt. I'm kind of surprised you'd still go out with someone after they spilled purple juice on your face." She then pointed at the Bruise that was already Purple and Somewhat blue.

"It stained didn't it?" Brittany asked.

"What the shit is she talking about?" Mercedes asked.

"She's saying that Kurt's Dumb Ass Boyfriend hit him." Santana said putting an arm around Brittany.

Mr. Schue came in.

"Is it true Kurt. Did Dave hit you?" He asked.

"THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" Dave yelled into the group and cutting the conversation he had with Artie and Tina. Then Puck walked over and Said,

"Of course, He hit Kurt. After they did their Duet, Rolling in the Deep, They had an argument in the locker room, And I stopped them from getting worse. I guess I missed something after I seen them Kiss." Puck explained to the group.

"Kurt, We all know your hiding something. You've been acting weird ever since you started going out with Dave. And I haven't seen you smile in forever. I hate seeing you sad." Brittany said.

"Wow, for once Brittany didn't say anything stupid." Puck replied. Then Brittany got upset and Stormed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Kurt said walking out before anyone can ask anymore questions.

XXX

"Boo, Don't cry... Please." Kurt said Following Brittany into the Girls restroom.

"I can't help it. He called me stupid." Brittany cried.

"You know he didn't mean it. He's better then that." Kurt said.

"Your right. But, I wanna tell you something." Brittany Said.

"What Britt?" Kurt asked.

"David isn't the right guy for you. You Deserve a better guy who doesn't hit you." Brittany Said.

"Thank you, Boo. No one's ever said anything too me that nice before." Kurt said giving Brittany a hug.

"Your welcome Kurt. Oh and I kind of have to ask you a Questioned." She said.

"Shoot!" Kurt said letting her ask the Questioned.

"Shoot what?" Once again Brittany Sounded confused.

"Never mind. Just ask the Question." Kurt said with a Smile.

"Can you Break up with David." Brittany asked.

"Of Course Britt." Kurt said.

"Oh and Kurt. I know something about you." Brittany sounded suspicious.

"What?" Kurt asked raising an eye brow.

"That your a Vampire. Nobody told me or anything. I just sensed it. Don't lie but, Are you a Vampire?" Brittany asked.

"Yes I am. Can you Please not tell anybody?" Kurt asked.

"I won't tell Anyone, I promise. But, Can you turn me into a Vampire? I wanna be More smart." She explained.

"But Boo, Your already Smart!" Kurt said.

"Thank you Kurt. But, Please?" She begged Kurt.

"Alright fine. But you Promise you won't tell anybody about this right?" Kurt asked.

"I promise!" Brittany said.

"Do you wanna be a Vampire right Now?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" She said excitedly.

"Alright... Cover your mouth, This will hurt." Kurt said.

'God, I'm getting tired of Blood. Well, At least I'll live." Kurt thought.

Kurt bit her neck,She screamed in her mouth. Her eyes turned Neon red, And she got really Pale. Brittany was an official Vampire. 'The same as always' Kurt thought because he had done this so many times. He then wiped and Licked the blood off his mouth like, He was some hungry wild animal.

"So are you okay?" Kurt asked Brittany.

"I Don't know. I feel weird but, In a good way." Brittany sounded like something good inside her had changed her into something better.

"I felt the same way when I was turned into one. Come on Britt, let's go back to the Glee Club to tell them were okay. Alright Boo?" Kurt asked with a Smile.

"Alright Dolphin." Brittany said looking Happy as ever.

They Hugged. "Oh and Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"Yes Dolphin?" Brittany said.

"You are so... Not stupid." Kurt said with a Smile.

They walked back to Glee, When they got Back to the Choir room, Kurt seen someone He did not expect too see in the Glee club.

_**Damn, I'm so mean! Left you with another Cliffhanger. Sooo, who could be the Mysterious new member? Take a guess! Anyways.. Was the chapter Good or bad? Tell me what you like and Disliked or something. I liked how I made Brittany smart in this Chapter! And I think this Might be My favorite chapter so far! Oh and Yeah, Solo's are coming up soon and I'm trying to figure out what song Kurt should sing so Please help me out I am giving you 4 Choices...**_

_**A.) Skyscraper by Demi lavoto**_

_**B.) Secrets By one republic**_

_**C.) love the way you lie By, Rhianna  
><strong>_

_**D.) Impossible By, Shontell**_

_**Please Help! Anyways that's all I have for now, Thanks for reading... Stay tuned for more Vampire Dramas! Remember to review!**_

_**Sneak Peak: New member! :P (haha and you thought I was gonna tell you who it was) **_

_**Review make me Smile :D Bye TTYL!**_


	22. Chapter 10 Part 2

_**Whats up? Well here's part 2, The part that you've been waiting for! New kid is transferred at McKinley and joins glee.**_

_**Warnings: None really.**_

_**Pairings: Klaine; And Mentions of St. Berry.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own the show or the Characters And I Do not own; **__**The One That Got Away By, Katy perry.**_

_**Part 2, Here it is!**_

* * *

><p>Kurt and Brittany walked in the Choir room noticing that Dave was gone and there was a Boy, With Black curly hair and a bit shorter then Kurt, Kurt instantly new who it was.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked to see if he was actually there.

"Oh, Hey Kurt!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Oh my god, You Didn't?" Kurt asked dramatically.

"Oh I So Did!" Blaine grinned.

"You transferred?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yup, I transferred just for you." Blaine said giving Kurt a hug.

"Wait, How you know Blaine before us, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well..." Kurt said slowly and Suspiciously.

"Spill, White boy." Mercedes said.

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell ya. I Spied on the warblers, And then I met Blaine, I told him my problems at school and trusted him. He gave me courage, That's how I know him all before you guys." Kurt explained.

"SPY! HE'S A SPY!" Rachel yelled and Pointed at Blaine.

"Now Rachel. Blaine, Is not here to spy. Just because Jesse threw eggs at your head doesn't mean Blaine will do the same to me." Kurt said.

"Kurt, When I said that you would fit in perfectly in the warblers, That doesn't mean I told you to go spy on them." Puck explained.

"Sounded like it. Besides it's not a Gay school. I's an all boys academy, With a zero tolerance bullying policy. It's enforced." Kurt explained to Puck.

"Wait Kurt. What do you mean Blaine helped you with your Problems? What Problems have you had here before?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, It was problems with Karofsky... But it's not much of a problem now. Um Shouldn't Blaine audition now?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt." Mr. Schue said.

"What song are you auditioning with?" Mr. Schue asked Blaine.

"Um, Katy Perry's, The one that got away." Blaine said.

"Excellent." Mr. Schue said.

Blaine nodded at the guitar player, Who then started to play.

"Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in you mustang to radio head<br>And on my 18th birthday we bought matching tattoos  
>Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future like we had a clue  
>Never planned that one day i'd be losing you<p>

In another life I would be your boy  
>We keep all our promises be us against the world<br>In another life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away.

I was June you were my johnny cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on...woe  
>Someone said you had your tattoo removed<br>Saw you down town singin the blues  
>It's time to face the music I'm no longer your muse<p>

But in another life I would be your boy  
>We keep all our promises be us against the world<br>In another life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away.

The one the one the one

The one that got away.

All his money can't buy me a time machine. no  
>Can't replace you with a million rings. no<br>I shoulda told you what you meant to me. woe  
>Cause now I pay the price.<p>

In another life I would be your boy  
>We keep all our promises be us against the world<br>In another life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away.

The one, the one, the one

In another life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away"

Blaine finished the song. He got an applause from some of the Gleeks.

"Wow, Blaine that was..." Mr. Schue couldn't even think of a word to describe it. Then Kurt finished his sentence for him.

"Amazing?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah! Well, Blaine... Welcome to the New Directions." Mr. Schue said. Another applause and Cheers. Then Rachel Spoke up,

"Mr. Schue, He could be a SPY! He's probably here just trying to find out our set list. And then when he get's our set list, Then he'll quit Glee and He and His Friends would throw eggs at Kurt's head." Rachel Explained.

"He's probably just another Jesse." Rachel scoffed.

"Um, Excuse me. But, May I ask who this Jesse is?" Blaine asked.

"He's this neanderthal who is in a different choir called Vocal Adrenaline. He pretended to be one of us but, He was just a Spy. He stole our set list and threw eggs at Rachel's head. The end." Kurt said and Continued,

"Rachel, He is not a Spy. He's a great singer and I believe he can help us get to regionals. Blaine is apart of our family now and your just gonna have to except it." Kurt explained.

"Fine, But if he steals our set list and we loose regionals, Don't come crying to me. Because I warned you." Rachel gave Blaine Her best 'I'm watching you face' and Stormed out.

"Is she always that Annoying?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Sadly yes, Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine got nods from the other Members.

"Alrighty then." Blaine said.

The bell rang which meant that it was the end of Glee and they could go home.

"Alright guys. I'll see you Monday! Have a great weekend." Mr. Schue said Dismissing them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright then. There goes Part 2! So, was it good or bad? Anything you liked or Disliked? Did I miss spell anything? Well, Okay then. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, Please review.<strong>_

_**Sneak Peek: Friday Night Dinner. Blaine meets Kurt's Parents but Kurt and Blaine Don't stay long because...(Well, you'll just have to read and Find out!)**_

_**And again: THANKS FOR READING! :D**_


	23. Chapter 10 Friday night dinner!

_**Hey, What up guys? So here's Part 3 called Friday night Dinner. I hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Warnings: Very short Chapter. And Boring chapter.**_

_**Pairings: Klaine!**_

_**Disclaimer: Okay, Seriously? By now, You should know that I Don't own glee. **_

_**Part 3: Friday Night Dinner!**_

"Hey Dad! Were home!" Kurt yelled walking in the house and Closing the Door with Blaine behind him.

"Hey, Buddy. Who's your friend?" Burt asked.

"Oh Dad, This is Blaine." Kurt said introducing.

"It's Nice to meet you Sir." Blaine said polity and Holding out his hand so Burt can Shake it.

"Please call me Burt. But I Do feel a lot of respect coming from you." Burt said.

Kurt started to Cough like he was choking.

"Dad what is that smell?" Kurt managed to Choke out.

"Garlic." Burt said.

"Dad I hate Garlic. And you should know that." Kurt said coughing. It wasn't a lie he really did hate Garlic.

"So I guess your not attending Dinner?" Burt asked.

Then Blaine started to cough, Like he was just now noticing the smell.

"I'm Guessing your not attending either. Are you allergic or do you hate it too?" Burt asked Blaine.

"I'm actually allergic. So we are not attending." Blaine said. He wasn't lying either he actually was Allergic to even before he was turned into a vampire.

"Well, I suppose that we'll be okay to miss one Friday night dinner. You Boy's go out and have some Fun! And Kurt, You better be here next time." Burt said.

"Alright, I promise. Tell Carole I said hi! And Love you dad but, we seriously gotta go." Kurt coughed out.

"Well nice meeting you si- I mean Burt." Blaine said shaking Burt's hand then, Letting go and Heading out the Door with Kurt.

When they left they went to Bread sticks and Had a really good time.

_**I know last Part was Boring, But I really hope you liked the Chapter! So you can tell me what you liked or Disliked. Any typo errors? I know I had some in the last chapter. Well, I hoped you liked it, Thanks for reading and Review please?**_

_**Sneak Peek: Solo's...! :)**_

_**P.s. Sorry it was super short.**_


	24. Chapter 11 Solo's Part 1

_**Hey Guy's! Here's chapter 11 Part 1 Solo's! **_

_**Warnings:M/M Kiss; Kurtofsky Abuse; Possible Cursing. There mostly in the memories!**_

_**Pairings: Klaine**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee or any of it's character's. I Do not own the song; That should be me By Justin Beiber; I Do not own Rhianna's song Love the way you Lie.**_

_**So here is Part 1 of Chapter 11, I hope you enjoy!**_

XXX

"Okay guy's, Who want's to go first?" Mr. Schue Asked while walking into the Choir room.

Dave rose his hand up.

"I'd like to sing of what I'm feeling." Dave said.

"Sure, Go ahead." Mr. Schue said giving him the front.

(Normal=Dave _Italic=Memories)_

"Everybody's laughing in my mind,  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,<br>Do you do what you did when you  
>did with me?<br>Does he love you the way I can?  
>Did you forget all the plans<br>that you made with me?  
>'cause baby I didnt... "<p>

_**Memory**_

_Kurt and Dave were sitting on Dave's Couch watching a movie, When Kurt suddenly asked,_

"_What Do you see in the Future?" Kurt asked._

"_I See you, I See me, I see..." Dave let Kurt finish the Answer._

"_Us?" Kurt asked._

"_Yes." Dave said._

_Kurt looked At Dave and smiled._

"_What Do you see, Baby?" Dave asked._

"_Everything." Kurt said. Then Kissed._

_**End of the memory.**_

"That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me,  
>Buyin' you gifts,<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that,  
>That should be me "<p>

_**Another memory**_

_Dave just dropped Kurt off at Kurt's house..._

"_I love you Dave..." Kurt said grabbing Dave's hand._

"_I love you to, Kurt." Dave said pulling him into a hug._

"_But, I Can't be with you anymore." Kurt said with a tear going down his cheek._

_Dave pulled back from the hug, Still holding Kurt's Arms._

_'Why, I thought you loved.' Dave asked._

_'I-i Do. It's just T-that..." Dave interrupted Kurt._

_'It's just that what?' Dave asked with in angry tone and Squeezing Kurt's arms tighter._

_'I Can't be with Someone who hurt's me.' Kurt said._

_'I Can change Baby, Just please don't do this to me." Dave shook Kurt a little and Cried._

_'D-don't call me that, I'm not your Baby, or your guy or anything. I-I'm Sorry Dave. I Can't be with you anymore. I'm So-" Kurt got interrupted again._

"_Don't you dare say your sorry. We will stay together, and I will change for you Baby, I promise." Dave said squeezing Kurt Arms A bit tighter. Tight enough to leave Bruises shaped like hands._

"_Stop you hurting me. You can't control me like you used to, Not anymore will I take it. I'm leaving you for good. Good bye, David." Kurt said getting out of Karofsky's grip. _

_Kurt walked away feeling proud for standing up to the bully. He walked in his house, Closing the door. He slid down the door, And pulled his nees up to his chest. He cried letting out his pain he's been holding for the longest time._

_**End of memory**_

"That should be me,  
>Yeah,<br>You said you needed a little time  
>For my mistakes,<br>It's funny how you used that time  
>To have me replaced,<br>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
>Whatcha doin' to me,<br>You're takin' him where we used to go,  
>Now if you're tryin' to break my<p>

It's working 'cause you know...

That should be me, That should be me..."

_**Memory**_

_From Dave's point of view._

_I saw Kurt with that new Gay Kid again. Kurt was holding hands with the Kid. I can't believe he would betray me like that. I'm sorry I made your life a living hell, I whispered quietly enough so Kurt and Blaze, Whatever that kid's name was... couldn't hear me. Kurt and the kid walked passed, Kurt smiled at the Kid. "That should be me..." I thought sadly. Then walked off to Glee club._

_**End of memory**_

"That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me,  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me ,

Buyin' you gifts,  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that,<br>That should be me

I need to know should I fight  
>For our love for this long<br>It's getting harder to shield  
>This pain in my heart...<p>

'Dave saw a tear go down Kurt's face. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine noticed, and turned his to see Kurt crying. He whispered in Kurt's ear that everything was going to be okay.'

Chorus:  
>That should be me,<br>Holdin' your hand,  
>That should be me,<br>Makin' you laugh,  
>That should be me,<br>This is so sad,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>Feelin' your kiss,  
>That should be me,<br>Buyin' you gifts,  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that,<br>That should be me...

'Dave felt tears Pickering his eye's, He didn't let them fall. He didn't want to cry in front of the glee club. Especially not in front of Kurt.'

Holding your hand,  
>That should be me,<br>Oh i makin you laugh, oh Baby,  
>That should be me,<br>(that should be me givin you flowers)  
>That should be me,<br>Talking by hours,that should be me, that should be me,  
>that should be me<p>

Never should've let you go!  
>I never should've let you go!<br>That should be me!  
>Never should've let you go<br>That should be me!"

He ended the song...

Then Dave went back to his seat next to Puck and Artie. Kurt rose his hand,

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt said quickly with his hand up.

"Yes, Kurt?" Mr. Schue said.

"I like to something, Now. If that's okay." Kurt said.

"Okay, Floor is all yours." Mr. Schue said.

"Are you sure about this, Kurt?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I'm positive." Kurt said and Continued,

"Artie, Puck, Do you mind helping me out with this?" Kurt asked the two Boy's.

"Sure, We can help." Artie said.

(Normal=Kurt **Bold=Puck **_Italic=Artie)_

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie..."

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
>And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe<br>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight<br>High off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint  
>And I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate<br>And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she f**kin' hates me  
>And I love it, "wait, where you goin'?"<br>"I'm leavin' you," "no you ain't come back"  
>We're runnin' right back, here we go again<br>So insane, cause when it's goin' good it's goin' great  
>I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane<br>But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snap  
>Whose that dude? I don't even know his name<br>I laid hands on her  
>I never stoop so low again<br>I guess I don't know my own strength  
><em>

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie... I love the way you lie..."

"**Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<br>****But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
>When it comes to love you're just as blinded<br>Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems<br>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
>All I know is I love you too much to walk away though<br>Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk  
>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?<br>Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
>Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall<br>Next time there won't be no next time  
>I apologize even though I know it's lies<br>I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
>I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to f**kin' leave again<br>I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire" Puck was so pissed off at Dave**

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie... " Kurt finished.

"Thanks guys." Kurt to Puck and Artie.

"No prob." Artie said.

Kurt went back to his seat. Everybody was Speechless At the end of the song, He was pretty amazing, That's what everybody else in the room thought. They knew what it was about and they knew why Kurt song it, Even Mr. Schue Knew.

"Good job, Kurt. Anyone else wanna try?" Mr. Schue asked.

Nothing.

"Anybody just wanna sing a solo?" Mr. Schue asked.

Still, Nothing. Rachel didn't even want a solo. Not after how Kurt song that song. And Rachel not wanting a Solo, Was way out of her character.

"Okay so I guess this is where I should end Glee for today. Everybody looks like they need a Break, So is every body okay with that?" Mr. Schue asked. Mr. Schue got a lot of agreement's. So they all left And did there own thing.

XXX

(Kurt's POV)

Blaine and I went to the Park after Glee. We were talking on the Park Bench, When I notice Dave talking to 3 other Kids, They kind of looked old enough to be in college. Anyways... Dave notice me staring at him then he Gave me this creepy smile and Walked over. That's when I knew Dave was up to something.

_**Dun, Dun Duuuuuuunnnnnnnn! Ooh, I left you on a Cliffhanger, Wonder what Dave is planning? And who are these 3 unknown kids? Anyways... I have something planned for Kurt in the next chapter (Inserts dramatic music). So Stay tuned for Vampire Dramas! Well, I hoped you liked this Chapter Part! Please review and thanks for reading!**_

_**Sneak Peek: Dave's up to something, Find out in the next chapter who the Three Kids are And what Dave's planning. There will be a fight Between The Good and Bad Vampires! Yeah! So you definatley gotta stay tuned for all the Drama!**_

_**P.s. Please review, Reviews are AMAZING! :)**_


	25. Chapter 11 Part 2 Dave's up to something

_**Hey guys, Here's Part 2! Dave is like really bad in this whole Chapter thingy. So yeah. Hope you like it! Please review!**_

_**Warnings: Cursing(Maybe) Some violent And I think that's it! **_

_**Disclaimer: Puck owns his sexiness, Brittany owns her Random self, Mike owns his sweet moves, Santana owns her fake boobs, Quinn owns Lucy Caboosey, Sam owns his FANTABULOUS abs, Rachel owns her horrible singing voice, Blaine owns Kurt, Lauren owns her Bad Attitude, Mercedes owns her R-E-S-P-E-C-T, Tina owns her Gothic vampire-Self, Finn owns his retardness, Artie owns his wheelchair, Mr. Schue owns his **__**sweater vest**__**, Kurt owns himself(Which is BADASS) Emma owns her OCD and sadly, I don't own Glee. **_

_**Carrying on...**_

_From the last chapter..._

_Kurt's POV_

_Blaine and I went to the park after glee. We were talking on the Park bench. Then I notice Dave talking _

_to 3 other friends. They looked like they were old enough to be in College. Anyways... Dave notice me staring at him Then he gave me this creepy smile and walked over. That's when I knew Dave was up to something._

_To now continue..._

**XXX**

"Hey, Kurt. Blaine." Dave said.

"What are you doing here Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

"I just wanted to ask you a question and have a little chat with your boyfriend there." Dave said all creepy like.

"Ask your stupid question and leave. Your not wanted here." Kurt said.

"So Blaine, Have you fucked your little Slut yet?" Dave asked sounding weird.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"Come on Kurtie, Let's go have a little fun." Dave grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt got scared And nervous on what would happen next.

"Get your Fucking hands off him." Blaine got angry and Pushed Dave Away from Kurt.

"Kurt Call the other Vamps. And tell them to get here now!" Blaine said.

"Okay." Kurt said Quickly getting away from Dave.

Kurt quickly called Tina.

'Ring'

'Ring'

'Come on, Please pick up Tina' Kurt thought. He was starting to get Apprehensive.

"Kurt what's wrong?" That's odd. Puck answering Tina's phone. Oh well, Whatever.

"Puck, I need you and the other Vamps to get to the park NOW!" Kurt said.

"Okay, But why?" Puck asked.

"Because, There's about to be a Fight between Blaine and Karofsky and we need to stop it." Kurt said.

"We'll be there in 10." Puck said quickly hanging up.

Kurt hung up. Tears were already straining down his face The others finally got there.

"Kurt, Are you okay?" Puck asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Kurt asked.

"My current Boyfriend and My Ex-Boyfriend are about to fight And like I said, We have to stop them." Kurt said.

"Alright, Let's go!" Artie said.

They all went to prevent a fight.

_**Alright, there it was! Next chapter there's gonna be a huge fight between Good vampire Vs. Bad. And just to warn you there will be a really Graphic Rape seen. So yeah. So just letting you know. Thanks for reading hoped you like it! Don't forget to review! :)**_


	26. Chapter 11 Part 3 and 4

_**Hey guys! Here's a Halloween update! Part 3 and 4 will be in this Chapter so yeah Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy do not let this happen if you ever read this**_

_**Warnings: Violence, Cursing, Gore, Graphic Rape... And whatever else I decide to put in here!**_

_**Pairings: Klaine! **_

_**So here's Part 3 Good Vs. Bad...**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you better stay away from Kurt and Blaine. You especially need to stay away from Kurt."Puck yelled at Dave.<p>

"Oh yeah, what if I don't stay away?" Dave asked all creepy like.

"I swear you even lay a finger on Kurt, I will Kill you!" Puck threatened.

Dave walked over to Kurt.

"you mean not to touch him like this?" Dave asked putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt flinched.

"Or like this?" Dave started to rub Kurt shoulder.

"get your fucking hands off him." Puck yelled. Dave then yelled to his friends, to get over here and start kickin' some ass. While Blaine and the Vampires were Fighting the Bad Vampires, They hadn't even notice that Dave and Kurt were gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooh, Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnnn. You'll find out what happens next because this is going to continue I just wanted to add the music LOL well Carry on with the reading!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 4... HELP!<strong>_

Dave dragged Kurt by the Arm through the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Shut the Hell up, Bitch. Didn't I tell you earlier that I wanted to have a little fun with you, Before I leave?" Dave asked in angry tone.

Kurt said nothing.

"Answer me, SLUT!" Dave yelled.

"Y-yes." Kurt got scared.

"Now you are gonna let me have the Fun, Right?" Dave asked.

"Y-yes d-David." Kurt said about to Cry.

"Shh, Don't cry Kurtie! I'm gonna make you feel good tonight, Okay baby?" Dave said

"O-okay." Kurt stuttered.

They went to this old cabin, Dave puled Kurt into the cabin.

Dave took Kurt into a bedroom. It had a dresser, TV and a large bed.

Dave grabbed Kurt's waste and started to Make out with him. Dave expected Kurt to kiss back. But Kurt didn't.

"Why aren't you kissing back?" Dave asked.

"Because, I Don't want this!" Kurt tried to pull away. Dave pushed Kurt onto the bed. Dave took off his pants and Boxers. Then Dave yanked Kurt's pants and Boxers down to the Ankles. Dave got on top of Kurt and Entered in Kurt with out a warning.

Back at the Park...

"HEY, HEY. YOU GUYS!" Brittany yelled to Blaine, Puck, Tina and Artie to stop fighting. They stopped when they heard her.

"Boo, What's wrong?" Tina asked with slight worry in her voice.

"Did any of you guys notice, That Dave and Kurt aren't here?" She asked them.

The Vampire's and The 3 unknown Kids looked around.

"Shit!" Puck whispered.

Blaine then snapped at the 3 unknown kids.

"Where the Fuck did Karofsky take my Boyfriend?" Blaine yelled at the 3. The brown headed boy spoke up.

"Hell if I knew." He said.

"They might be going to the old cabin in the woods. Unless there already there, You might wanna go and Save your friend." The red headed girl said.

"What happening to Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Didn't you hear Dave earlier? He just wants to have some fun with him. And I hope you know what that means." The other boy said.

"Damn it, Don't Fucking mess with me." Blaine snapped at the Blond head boy and Pushed the Unknown Kid against the tree.

"Woah, Blaine. Take it easy. Karofsky could be doing something bad to Kurt and All were doing is fighting. Forget them and Let's go save Kurt." Puck said.

Puck was right. They did need to go save Kurt.

"Alright, Let's go find him." Blaine said letting the Boy go.

Artie stayed with Brittany And Puck,Tina and Blaine went to go find the cabin in the woods, So they could save Kurt and Kick Karofsky's Ass for whatever he was doing to Kurt.

Back at the Cabin...

"Tell me your a whore..." Dave commanded in Kurt's ear while he was still thrusting into Kurt.

'Don't do it Kurt. Your a hummel And no one pushes us Around.' Someone said in the Back of Kurt's mind.

"I'm... A Whore." Kurt whispered, A single tear slid down his cheek.

"What was that Baby?" Dave asked.

"I'm... A whore!" Kurt said in a Crying tone.

"God, Kurt. Why... Do you... gotta be so... Fucking Tight?" Dave asked.

"Please... Stop. It H-hurts!" Kurt cried out.

Dave Kept thrusting into Kurt. He then heard a crash of someone breaking in. Kurt flinched at the sound. Dave got off Kurt. And put his Boxers and pants back on.

'Dear god... Please let it be Puck or Blaine... Oh dear god please!; Kurt thought and cried.

Before Dave closed the door, He turned to Kurt.

"You..." Dave pointed to Kurt. "Stay here." Dave commanded. Dave turned to exit, When he closed the door, Kurt sighed in relief.

In the other room...

Blaine, Puck and Tina were in the cabin. Dave walked in.

"You Fucking bastard." Puck growled at Dave.

"Where the Hell is Kurt?" Blaine asked in an Angry tone.

Tina snuck around and looked for Kurt. She found a room and heard a familiar whimpering sound. She then opened the door and found a... Have undressed bloody and crying Kurt.

XXX

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Tina yelled in shock and put her hand over her mouth. Blaine and Puck heard Tina's yell.

"What the hell Did you do to Kurt?" Blaine got furious.

"Why Don't you go find out for yourself." Dave sneered.

"Yo Tina! Where you at?" Puck yelled.

"In here." Tina yelled.

" They followed Tina's voice. They found a bedroom with Tina trying to help up a Half naked, Bloody hurt, Kurt to sit up.

"Oh god, Kurt. What did he do to you, Baby?" Blaine asked and ran to comfort him. He put his hand on Kurt's arm. But, Kurt flinched away violently. Kurt was shaking and Crying at this point.

"H-he **sniffle... **he R-raped me." Kurt said quietly. He tried to cover himself up with the sheet so he wouldn't be exposed to them anymore.

"Oh my god." Tina said with her face covered in tears.

"We need to go tell his dad." Puck said.

"NO! Don't... I swear... you tell my dad or anyone... I will kill you!" Kurt said quickly with tears down his face.

"Well, What do you want us to do?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Maybe... I can stay at either Tina's or Brittany's house until I'm okay. Take a shower and Stay the night. Then tomorrow we can pretend this never happened." Kurt said while still shaking.

"I'm sure my parents won't mind." Tina said.

"Guys we can't pretend that nothing had happened. Because something did happen." Puck said.

"Puck... please...?" Kurt asked desperately.

"Alright... Fine." Puck said.

"Guys we should get out of here before Karof-" Kurt interrupted Tina.

"Don't you dare say his name." Kurt interrupted her.

"Before 'You know who' Comes back." Tina put emphases around 'you know who'.

Blaine help Kurt back into his jean and they all left.

XXX

Later on that at Tina's house...

"Thanks for letting me stay the weekend Tina." Kurt said.

"Your welcome Kurt. If you need anything, I'm always here for you!" Tina said.

"Tina, How could I have earned such an awesome friend like you?" Kurt asked smiling.

"I Don't know. Come on, I've got a movie set up in my room we can watch, You up for it?" Tina asked.

"It depends on what movie it is." Kurt said.

"Wicked." Tina said.

"You had me at wicked!" Kurt smiled.

So they went and watched the movie!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, I know... long chapter! I'm so sorry I had to hurt Kurt again. But oh well, It had to be done! Well, there you go. I will be ending this in the next chapter! Epilogue is next so yeah! I hope you liked this chapter, Probably not. But who cares. Anyways, please review! BYE XD<strong>_


	27. Chapter 12 Epilogue LAST CHAPTER!

_**Hey guys... What's up? Omg, Did you guys see the New episode of GLEE? It was Amazing and I like the new Rory kid, He seems Awesome! And Blaine did last Friday night AMAZINGLY! I just can't wait till the next episode, that next episode just Might be my favorite! Anyways, What did you guys think of it? Well, Here's my Chapter I hope you like it...**_

_**Warnings: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Mentions of what happened at the Cabin, Mentions of Playing Halo reach. M/M kiss(On the cheek), And I think that might be it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own glee I also do not own the song Not Fragile by Christina Grimmie. **_

_**Pairings: Klaine!**_

_**Well, Here's the Final Chapter...**_

Epilogue...

2 WEEKS LATER...

Kurt was sitting in his room, Eating popcorn and doing his homework. Bad romance Started to play on his Phone signaling that Tina was calling. Kurt picked it up and Answered it.

"Hey Tina. How's it goin?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt turn on the news, NOW!" She said.

"KK, Call you back later." Kurt said and Hanged up. "Well, that was peculiar." Kurt said. Kurt walked out of his room and Ran down stairs.

He found Finn, Puck, Artie and Blaine, Playing 'Halo Reach' on the Xbox. Kurt flipped in between Puck and Finn, He snatched Finns controller and Beat the game Level in like two seconds.

"Woah..." Puck said in Amazement.

"Kurt, whats wrong?" Finn asked.

Kurt said nothing and turned the TV to Fox 17 news at 8.

The reporter started to speak...

'_17 year old, Boy, David Karofsky is missing. Missing for 2 weeks and still no sign of him. Crime seen is taking place at The William McKinley Park and A mysterious old Cabin in the Woods. Blood was found at the scene but it wasn't Karofsky's. How could there be Blood but no sign of Karosfky? How could a 17 year old leave, Without a Trace? If you had seen or had any kind of Contact with David Karofsky, Please contact, Lima police station at 9-1-1, Paul Karofsky at 357-7101, or Lacey Karofsky at 710-9638. Numbers are at the bottom of the Screen. Back to Ryan at the studio.' The woman reported._

Kurt turned off the TV

"Oh, So that's what's wrong." Finn said stupidly.

Kurt stayed silent for a moment then said,

"No one speaks of this." He said. The boys nodded somewhat and Gave Kurt a worried look.

Kurt then Put the remote down and left to go to his bedroom. The boys flinched at the Sound of Kurt's door slamming.

"What's wrong with him?" Finn asked in Confusion.

"He's in an emotional state right now. I'll go see if he's okay." Blaine said then getting up to go to Kurt room.

"Wait, I thought Kurt broke up with Karofsky. Why is he upset about Karofsky being missing?" Finn asked.

"He did, He's just upset. That's all I can tell you, For now. Just, Back off Kurt for now." Puck said with an Attitude. He was still going to Kill Karofsky for Raping Kurt.

"What ever Karosfky did to put him in this Position, I'm going to Kill him for it." Finn threatened.

XXX

"So Kurt you going to be Alright?" Blaine asked.

"I guess I'm still shooken up still, About what happened at that Cabin. But at least I know I'm not that Fragile." Kurt said.

"No, your not fragile. Why would you think that?" Blaine asked.

"Because when that 'Thing' happened at the Cabin And When 'he' was gone... I just felt so, Broken and Unwanted, I was scared. But when you guys came and Found me, I felt safe and Secure. Now I'm not so sure on how to feel. I felt fragile then." Kurt explained.

"Oh... So are you gonna be okay, Or do you want me to stay up here with you?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm fine. You go and play your Reach Halo fighting thingy Game, Whatever it's called, With Finn and the Others. I'll be fine, Thanks for comforting me." Kurt said and Kissed Blaine on the Cheek.

"No problem, Baby. What are boyfriends for? And BTW, It's Halo Reach. Love you Baby." Blaine said giving Kurt a Kiss before heading out of the Room.

"Love you too." Kurt said back.

Now Kurt was back all alone in his room. Kurt grabbed a notebook and a Pen and Started writing a Song.

"Not Fragile...

Bet you didn't think, I could walk through fire..."

XXX Glee Club...

"So anybody got anything to sing, To get us started today?" Mr. Schue asked walking in the Choir room.

Kurt rose his hand up.

"I have a song." He said.

Some were shocked at that. Kurt hadn't really sang or Participate in Glee much since he's gotten together With Karofsky then Breaking up with him. Mr. Schue offered Many solo's to Kurt, Even gave a Song to him for, Sectionals, But Kurt had Decline them all.

"Um... Excellent!" Mr. Schue said in amazement.

"I wrote a song last night, Based on the conversation Me and Blaine had. So.. Ladies of the new directions, Would you mind helping me out?" Kurt asked up at the Front.

The Glee girls Smiled, Of course they wanted to help. Before glee, Kurt had told them About the Song. They agreed to help Kurt with the Background singing and Dancing.

"You can began when ever." Mr. Schue said.

(Normal=Kurt. **Bold=Girls. **_Italic__All together)_

"Bet you didn't think  
>i could walk through fire<br>come out straight on the other side  
>i made a scene that you can't deny<br>inside your head  
>i will never win<br>you let em tell them who you are  
>but im me im heading far<br>im not breakable im unshakable  
>why you trying to hold me down why you trying trying to hold me down<br>im not breakable so unstoppable'  
>nobody's gonna knock me out<br>no friends and me (**me**) ill never be (**Be)**  
>like broken glass (<strong>Glass<strong>)  
><em>cause im not fragile like that<em>  
>no one will see (<strong>See<strong>) fragments of me (**Me**)  
>like broken glass (<strong>Glass<strong>) _cause im not fragile like that_,

i packed my bags and im out the door  
><em>im gonna hit ya on my way out im moving on don't have a doubt<em>  
>im not breakable so unstoppable'<br>nobody's gonna knock me out  
>no friends and me (<strong>Me<strong>) ill never be (**Be**)  
>like broken glass (<strong>Glass<strong>)  
><em>cause im not fragile like that<em>  
>no one will see (<strong>See<strong>) fragments of me (**Me**)  
>like broken glass (<strong>Glass<strong>) _cause im not fragile like that_,

no fencing me **(Me)** ill never be **(Be)**  
>like broken glass <strong>(Glass)<strong>  
><em>cause im not fragile like that<em>  
>no one will see <strong>(See)<strong> fragments of me** (Me)**  
>like broken glass <strong>(Glass)<strong> _cause im not fragile like that_,

mirrors can crack and holds can collapse over oh, **im not fragile like that**  
>fragile find out and holds can fall down on their own, <strong>I'm not fragile like that.<strong>

im not breakable so unstoppable'  
>nobody's gonna knock me out<br>no friends and me** (Me) **ill never be **(Be)**  
>like broken glass <strong>(Glass)<strong>  
><em>cause im not fragile like that<em>  
>no one will see <strong>(See)<strong> fragments of me **(Me)**  
>like broken glass <strong>(Glass)<strong> _cause im not fragile like that_,

im not breakable so unstoppable'  
>nobody's gonna knock me out<br>no friends and me **(Me)** ill never be** (Be)**  
>like broken glass <strong>(Glass)<strong>  
>cause im not fragile like that<br>no one will see **(See)** fragments of me **(Me)**  
>like broken glass <strong>(Glass)<strong> cause im not fragile like that,  
>im not breakable so unstoppable'<br>nobody's gonna knock me out  
>no friends and me <strong>(Me)<strong> ill never be  
>like broken glass <strong>(Glass)<strong>  
>cause im not fragile like that<br>no one will see **(See)** fragments of me **(Me)**  
>like broken glass <strong>(Glass)<strong> cause im not fragile like that..."

They finished in the Middle of the Room, And a Huge Applause came from the Boys and and The girls.

"Wow, Kurt! That's An AMAZING Song." Mr. Schue Said in Awe.

"I just want to let you know that, Kurt Hummel, Is not Fragile." He said. Blaine came up to Kurt and Gave him a Huge hug!

"How did I ever get an Awesome boyfriend like you Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I have no Idea..." Kurt said with a Smile.

Later On that year, New Directions Won Nationals, Many times Kurt could have Sworn Dave Karofsky was watching him somewhere... Until one Day, Kurt was walking down to the Park to meet Baline, A hand Went on his should And Quickly turned around To see someone He did not expect to see... His Vang's shot out, Then He said,

"Huh, Your back."

_**Aww Dang! Who's Back? I think you might have an Idea. Anyways, So this is The last Chapter... But as you should Know there Is a Sequel Coming up soon. So tell me what you think and Tell me what you would want to see in the Sequel! Review please, And Just to let you know I Do not have a Title for the Sequel Yet. **_

_**Sneak Peek For sequel: *Inserts, Dramatic music*He's Back. Kurt And Blaine head off into there Senior year with the**_ _**rest of the New directions, And Last year For Sectionals, Regoinals, And Nationals. Blaine and Kurt Head off into the Next step into there relationship. *Inserts, Coming soon sign ***_


	28. SEQUAL IS UP!

_**Hey guys! Guess what New Sequal is up and Ready to be read! It's called, It's been a year. I hope you like it! **_


	29. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

**~ Scout.  
><strong>


End file.
